The Promise
by Katrina
Summary: AU: Zelena's time portal isn't opened up by her death and Emma leaves Storybrooke as planned after making Hook promise not to follow her. When she unexpectedly comes back, Hook's no longer there...Follows events through to 'Kansas' then does its own thing from there. Hook/Emma, Captain Swan, Snowing and a dash of Outlaw Queen.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**TIMELINE:** AU. Follows events through to 'Kansas' then does its own thing from there…

**PAIRING:** Captain Hook/Emma Swan, Captain Swan.

**SYNOPSIS:** Zelena's time portal isn't opened up by her death and Emma leaves Storybrooke as planned.

**GENRE:** Angst/Romance/Adventure

**THE PROMISE**

**Prologue**

It had been five weeks since Emma Swan left Storybrooke.

Five weeks since she'd left her family behind because she was too blind to see they were the home she'd been searching for her whole life.

Five weeks since she'd last seen _him_.

Killian Jones; the man who had captured her heart and shaken the very foundations of her protective, emotional walls.

No wonder she'd run away. It was far easier to deny she that felt anything than face the fact that she'd fallen in love again. Far easier to push him away than welcome him in and take a chance that he could be 'The One'…because if she was wrong then she knew without a doubt that she'd break and she wasn't sure that she'd ever put herself together again.

The door to the apartment opened and Henry trudged in. His unhappy expression had become the norm and she felt the usual stab of guilt that was borne of knowing that she was to blame.

He acknowledged her with a semblance of a smile then headed into his room. Emma sighed at the quiet click of his door then stood up and walked over to the large window to stare down at the bustle of the city below.

Henry had agreed to go with her because he hadn't wanted her to be alone. She knew he was still in contact with Regina and his grandparents. She'd also spoken to her parents herself at first until it just felt to awkward and then she'd done what she did best and pulled back. It would be better in the long run she'd told herself.

Only it wasn't because everything she'd convinced herself to do was currently falling about her ears in one miserable heap.

When she'd made her decision to leave it had been because she needed to know without a shadow of a doubt that Storybrooke was her home. Was it so wrong of her to want some certainty that what she felt was not being confused with a misplaced sense of duty because of her role as the 'Saviour'?

In a town full of fairy tale characters and evil around just about every corner, couldn't she be forgiven for wanting to make sure that what she felt was real?

Long ago Henry's father, Neal, had told her that home was somewhere you just missed and boy had he been right for once. She missed her parents and Killian so much that at times it was a physical ache. She'd never experienced the like in her life.

Six months is what she'd told herself when she left and the pain was still freshest. If she felt the same in six months then she'd return, if not…

That's why she'd not told them. She hadn't wanted to get their hopes up in case and then not go back.

Problem was, she hadn't bargained on the crushing sense of loss that had filled her entire being ever since she'd driven away. Each day the hollow feeling seemed to gnaw at her a little more so that even having Henry with her wasn't enough of a comfort.

Running a hand through her hair she closed her eyes and grimaced as the image of her parents distraught faces filled her mind. They hadn't understood her need to go and had tried to persuade her stay but when they realised their pleas fell on deaf ears, they'd tried to be as supportive as possible.

Regina on the other hand had been absolutely furious. She'd threatened and shouted until Henry had stepped in to talk to her. She'd finally acquiesced but Emma knew the woman would forever hold it against her.

Then there had been Killian. Emma groaned as she recalled the utter desolation on his face as he'd slowly walked over and tried to speak to her. She'd immediately turned away and tried to get into her car, unable to deal with his or her own pain. But then he'd surprised her and caught a hold of her arm before jerking her around to face him. She'd expected him to say something, an entreaty for her to stay perhaps, but not for the devastating feel of his lips suddenly crashing down upon hers.

He'd poured everything into their kiss that she'd not let him voice aloud. She knew that because _she_ had done exactly the same, clutching him to her one last time as she memorised his scent, the feel of his mouth, the soft chest hair under her fingertips…everything about him.

When they'd broken apart, both flushed and breathing hard, Emma had blinked rapidly to hold back her tears then pulled herself forcefully from his embrace before taking a step back.

"Promise me you won't come after us," she'd whispered with a hint of desperation. He'd swallowed hard at her request and shook his head slightly until she'd repeated a little more urgently, "Promise me, Killian."

It was a few moments more before he'd finally let out a resigned sigh and nodded.

"You have my word, Emma," he'd vowed tonelessly, his own protective walls already being hurriedly reconstructed at what he'd realised was her inevitable departure.

She felt him pull away from her emotionally as effectively as if he'd taken several steps back. It was a good thing she'd told herself even as her heart broke a little.

She'd turned away then and had gotten into her car only looking in her rear view mirror once as she'd driven off. A clean break…almost.

Opening her eyes, Emma let out another sigh then turned away from the window and headed towards Henry's room with a sudden determination.

Six months she'd told herself but she wasn't even going to make six weeks. It was too hard and getting harder. She needed…_wanted_ to go back.

Finally, she knew where her home was, she knew where her heart lay and she wasn't going to deny herself or Henry any longer.

Not bothering to knock, she opened her son's door and he looked up at her in surprise from where he sat on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked curiously, unsure of what to make of her heightened colour and sudden smile. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," she assured him before adding brightly, "Pack your bags, kid, we're going home."

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Reconciliation

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone that has liked and followed this story and to those that have left reviews, you're fab :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was late when Emma drove her yellow bug back into Storybrooke a few days after she'd made her decision to return. As much as both she and Henry had wanted to leave at that very moment, there were important things such as her job and the apartment's lease that had needed sorting out before they could depart New York for good.

But that was all behind them now and as they got out of her car, Emma glanced around at the familiar buildings and finally felt a sense of peace that had evaded her ever since she'd left. She'd been right. She was home.

Looking over at Henry, she saw the huge smile that lit up his face and realised that it had been quite a while since she'd seen him look that happy. Immediately she regretted not returning sooner. Hell, she regretted _leaving_ if she was being really honest with herself, which was what she planned to be from now on. No more hiding behind fears and doubts. She'd managed to take this big step in her life and she wasn't about to stop now. She was going to be all in…with _everyone_.

With a warm smile she put her arm around Henry's shoulders then they crossed the quiet road and headed for her parents loft. The lights from Granny's diner twinkled in the distance and she briefly wondered if Killian was there or, what was more likely, down at The Rabbit Hole. Once she'd seen her parent's she was going to find out she'd decided on the trip down.

She and Henry entered Snow and David's building then climbed the stairs to their apartment. Emma felt her trepidation build with every step, her palms becoming moist at the thought of facing them, unsure of her welcome after her behaviour. They reached the door and she raised her hand to knock then hesitated.

"It'll be okay, Mom," Henry assured her with a smile, "You know they love you."

Emma gave him a brief smile in return then nodded and took a steadying breath. Mindful of the hour and possibly disturbing her baby brother, she knocked softly on the door.

"Maybe they're asleep," she murmured when there was no reply after a few moments but then the sound of footfall could be heard and she drew in a sharp breath as the door flew open to reveal David standing there with a slight frown.

He stared at them both for a second as if unable to comprehend what he was seeing then an expression of utter shock spread across his face.

"Hi Dad," she ventured with a nervous smile.

Seconds later she was engulfed in his warm embrace, hand cupping the back of her head as he hugged her tightly.

"Emma," he choked out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding him back just as fiercely and squeezing her eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were gathering there from falling. She'd missed him so much.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed emotionally before loosening his grip a moment so that his grandson could join them both.

"David, who was it?" came Snow's voice suddenly.

Emma jerked back from her father and Henry and saw her mother standing a few feet away with a look of shocked bemusement.

"Mom," she said with a tremulous smile as she rushed over to her.

"Emma," Snow gasped before flinging her arms open and gathering her close. "Oh, it's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"It's good to be _home_," her daughter replied, tears now beginning to run unchecked down her cheeks.

Snow pulled back to look at her incredulously.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked uncertainly trying to hold back her own tears of joy.

Emma quickly nodded her head, guilt colouring her tone as she admitted brokenly, "I should never have left. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."

"You're here now and you're staying, that's all that matters," she told her with a watery smile.

Emma swallowed hard and dashed away her tears as she tried to smile back at her. Even though she knew of her parent's capacity for love and forgiveness, she still couldn't quite believe how wonderful they were being. She was so unused to anyone caring for her that much but she was finally beginning to learn. Naturally it was the hard way because she knew her life and her own protective walls wouldn't let it be any other way, but she _was_ learning nonetheless.

"We are," she affirmed not only for herself but Henry and her parent's.

Snow let her go then turned to Henry and gave him a fierce hug too before looking between the both and asking, "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

They both nodded and while Snow busied herself in the kitchen, Emma grabbed some tissue and managed to compose herself before sitting down next to her son at the counter.

"How's my baby brother doing?" she finally asked as she watched her mother whisk some eggs.

"He's really amazing," David enthused before adding proudly, "He actually smiled at me yesterday."

"Oh, he did not," Snow immediately refuted with an indulgent smile, "He's far too young, it was just wind."

She turned back to her task and David mouthed, 'he did' to Emma and Henry causing them to grin even as Snow called out, "I heard that."

David's eyes widened comically in surprise, earning a chuckle from the both and Emma's heart warmed at the knowledge that these wonderful people would be in her life from now on.

"Can I go and see Mom after I've eaten?" Henry suddenly asked eagerly.

Emma hesitated a moment before answering. She wasn't in any hurry to see the Queen after the way they'd left things but the hope on her son's face was too much to ignore.

"Sure, I'll drive you there," she told him with a smile.

And then she'd make a stop off to see Killian too she decided. Her desire to let him know she was back in town for good was beginning to come to the fore now that her reconciliation with her parent's had gone so well. She just hoped that the pirate would be so forgiving as they were. She knew she'd hurt him badly when she'd left and she fully expected to have some serious making up to do when they finally met again.

Snow finished cooking and dished up the eggs onto plates before placing them down with a smile in front of her daughter and grandson. They both gave her their thanks before tucking into the food with gusto.

"So, how has everything been here?" Emma queried in between mouthfuls of food, "Any villains…well, _new_ villains come to town while we've been gone?"

David glanced at his wife then shook his head.

"No, no villains. It's all been pretty quiet here for a change," he replied lightly.

The blonde paused with her fork halfway to her mouth when she noticed their look, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to gauge what it meant. When she couldn't get a read on anything amiss she continued eating then stated as casually as she could muster, "Once I've dropped Henry off, I thought I'd stop at Granny's to get a hot chocolate and hopefully see Killian. Do you guys want me to bring you anything back?"

She looked up at them a little self-consciously, not quite knowing what they thought about the pirate but determined not to hide her feelings for him either. They'd been there when he'd heatedly kissed her goodbye, so it should hardly be a surprise for them that she'd want to see him.

Her parent's glanced at each other again but this time she could definitely see the worry that was evident in their eyes. Emma put her fork down with a clatter and stared at them with a slight frown as she began to feel concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little fearfully her mind racing with all sorts of possibilities.

"Nothing's _wrong_, exactly," David hedged looking uncomfortable.

"Then what is it?" she queried, her voice raising a notch when they looked at each other yet again but still weren't forthcoming with an answer. "Tell me."

"Hook's gone, Emma," Snow blurted out a little more curtly than she'd intended.

The blonde stared at her in shock, her mouth dropping open as she frantically tried to make sense of what her mother had just said.

"_Gone_?" she finally repeated dubiously. "What do you mean _gone_? Gone where?"

"The Enchanted Forest," David revealed dispassionately, "He left about a week after you. He was supposed to be back four days ago but as yet he hasn't returned."

"We think something must have happened to him," Snow confessed unhappily.

"Or, more likely, he's just been held up," Charming interjected optimistically.

Emma looked from one to the other trying hard to comprehend what they were telling her.

"But…how is that _possible_? I thought there wasn't a way to get back there," she said incredulously.

A sudden wail echoed through the apartment and Snow gave her daughter an apologetic look as she hurried off to fetch Emma's brother.

"It's time for his feed," David explained unnecessarily.

Emma nodded then looked down at her plate and pushed the uneaten eggs away, the very thought of food turning her stomach.

"Look, why don't you go and take Henry to Regina's?" Charming suggested, "Snow would've fed Neal by the time you get back and then we can all sit down and talk."

Mind racing a mile a minute at all the possible explanations they could come up with, Emma reluctantly agreed and nodded to her son.

She made it to Regina's in record time and, after a truly awkward encounter with the once Evil Queen, she was back in her bug and racing across town as fast as she could.

Bursting through the door to the apartment she dumped her keys onto the kitchen counter then headed over to the sofa where her parents were seated. Standing in front of them, she folded her arms and tried to rein in her wayward emotions. The lights around the room flickered briefly but she didn't even notice. There was only one thing she was interested in at that moment and her parents were the only one's with any kind of answer.

"Okay, I'm back," she told them a little tersely. "Start talking."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**Thoughts? ;)**


	3. Loss

**A/N: First off, can I just say a huge THANK YOU to everyone that was kind enough to leave a review for the last chapter - honestly, I'm actually quite gobsmacked about all the lovely comments. I've written to everyone personally but to all those 'guests' I'd like to say thank you too :)**

**Welcome to all the new followers and people who have favourited this story, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter enough to drop me a line :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_Five weeks ago…_**

_Killian knocked on the imposing door of Regina's house and waited, his finger tapping impatiently on the large buckle of his ornate belt. He had no clear idea why he'd been summoned and wondered at the sense of duty he still felt to these people now that his sole reason for staying in Storybrooke had gone._

_She certainly felt no such conscious about leaving, why should he?_

_David had sought him out earlier that day and only said that the Queen had some important news to impart that would affect all of them. He'd flat out refused at first but the prince had been insistent, firmly declining to let him 'mope around like a lovesick teenager' as he'd so eloquently put it._

_That had stung. Like Emma had been a mere passing fancy to him._

_Didn't the man realise that he'd just lost the one woman he'd loved in centuries for a second time?_

_Maybe he preferred not to. He'd made it plain often enough that he considered a pirate not good enough for his daughter. And after the promise Emma had demanded from him before she driven out of his life forever, he now knew that she felt the same._

_At least the first time they'd been forced apart she'd left him with some miniscule ray of hope. A tiny acknowledgement that she cared even a little for him. That had they remained all together, somewhere, sometime in the future they may have had something._

_It had been a moment he'd often drawn comfort from in the unfulfilling and lonely year that had followed. Trying to go back to what he was and failing miserably because in all honesty he'd had no inclination to be that man anymore._

_But now…now he had nothing._

_She'd pulled that tiny thread of hope right out from under his feet and he'd been trying to stay upright ever since. It was hard though when all he had to support him was an empty soul and aching heart that left him feeling more and more wretched by the hour._

_The door opened suddenly and David looked at him in obvious relief._

_"We've been waiting for you," he said with an accusing look. "I thought I was going to have to come find you."_

_Killian rolled his eyes and brushed past him as he entered the house._

_"Let's just get this over with, shall we? I have a bottle of rum or two waiting for me," the pirate retorted in a long-suffering tone._

_He swept through the house not waiting for the prince and entered the lounge where Snow, Regina, Robin, Rumple and Belle all sat, their expressions showing varying degrees of annoyance or boredom._

_"Finally," Regina muttered irritably as she arose from her position next to Robin and gave the pirate a dark look._

_Killian merely gave her a sardonic smile then leaned against the wall as David closed the door behind him and sat down next to his wife._

_Regina began speaking just as Snow offered the pirate one of her usual sympathetic smiles. They had been prevalent ever since Emma had departed but instead of acknowledging her, for once he looked away. He wasn't in the mood for her pity. He just wanted to be left alone._

_Cursing inwardly, he pushed aside the crushing sense of despair that was his constant companion whenever he dwelled too long on the fact that she had gone. It had only been four days since she'd left but already it felt like an eternity to him. He needed something to occupy his mind, better yet, make him forget._

_Suddenly, something Regina said caught his attention and his looked over at her with interest._

_"…so Gold and I believe that together, after a couple of minor adjustments, we could utilise Zelena's portal and use it as a way back to the Enchanted Forest. Possibly even use it as a permanent link if we can establish the same talisman on the other side," the Queen concluded._

_"But what if you're wrong and someone goes through and it's still a time portal?" David asked in concern. "It's too risky."_

_"It's highly unlikely as we're not using the same ingredients to perform the spell but just in case I will be the one to try it out first," Regina replied matter-of-factly._

_"What?" exclaimed Robin standing up, his expression one of complete shock, "Are you serious? You can't possibly…"_

_"I'll do it," Killian interjected, his voice brooking no argument. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It makes the most sense, I have no ties here unlike the rest of you."_

_"Now wait a minute…" David began, ready to object._

_"Do what you have to do to get it ready," the pirate cut in tersely, ignoring the prince and looking from Regina to Gold before adding, "The quicker the better."_

_Without waiting for a reply he turned and left. This was just what he needed._

**Present day…**

Emma slowly climbed the stairs at Granny's bed and breakfast then made her way along the corridor that led to Killian's room. She'd had a fitful sleep following her talk with Snow and David the previous evening and had gotten up early. The black circles beneath her eyes clearly indicated her unsettled night but her parents wisely didn't comment.

She still hadn't quite got her head around what they'd told her. Killian had willingly jumped into an untested portal without knowing where or even _when_ he'd end up. Moreover, he'd placed his trust in the two people in the whole town that really couldn't care less whether he actually made it or not.

Apparently Regina had given the pirate a list of items to obtain from her castle, a spell and a diagram of Zelena's talisman in order for him to create a return gateway. He'd reckoned on being away for a month at the most but as Emma was all too aware he had yet to come back almost five weeks later.

A little voice in her head kept taunting her that maybe he'd never planned to.

And that's what had brought her to his door now.

She'd gone to Granny's as soon as she was able and had put on a happy face as she'd greeted old friends pleased to see that she was back. She'd assured them that Henry was fine and with Regina then pulled Granny aside and asked if she could have the key to Killian's room.

If the old lady was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead she went and got her the key and informed her that his rent was only paid up until the end of the week.

Emma stood hesitantly at his door then put the key in the lock and opened it up. Entering slowly she looked around and felt a surge of disappointment flow through her body. For some inexplicable reason, she'd expected to feel immediately closer to him just by standing in his room but it wasn't like that at all. If anything she felt even further distanced.

Everything was neat as a pin. She wasn't sure if that was Granny's tidying skills or Killian's but it lent the area an air of coldness and sterility that she'd never associated with the pirate.

Pushing the door shut behind her, Emma began to feel the first tendrils of panic wending their way up her spine. He had to have left something behind, hadn't he? Something that suggested he was coming back; that he hadn't left for good.

A spare shirt perhaps? Maybe a bottle of rum? His fake hand for heaven's sake?

She went over to the bathroom and a cursory glance confirmed that everything in there was as clean and tidy as the rest of his room. The small writing desk by the window was clear, as was the bedside cabinet upon which stood a lamp, its red shade sporting a slightly frayed fringe.

Turning around she spied a nearby tallboy and hurried over. She pulled out the wooden drawers one by one, running a suddenly shaky hand over the interiors in case she missed something just by looking. Each time one came up empty she slammed it shut, every drawer getting louder and louder the more frantic in her actions she became.

"Dammit!" she cried out unhappily before her gaze locked onto the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

Heart racing, she strode over to the large wooden piece of furniture and yanked the doors open wide. Empty hangars rattled slightly on the metal rail and Emma let out a heavy sigh as her body suddenly sagged in defeat.

Nothing.

This had been her last hope for something tangible.

Without it, it was as though Killian had never even been in Storybrooke. A beautiful dream she'd conjured up to help her through all the madness that had become her life and had simply faded away from existence when she'd decided to leave.

If only she'd been brave enough to stay.

She glanced down as she slowly started to close the doors then paused, her heart leaping as she noticed a small black heap in one of the corners. Bending quickly, she reached out to pick it up then gazed at it curiously as she straightened. It took her a moment to realise that soft material in her hand was a scarf. His scarf. The one he'd used to bind her hand when she'd cut it climbing the beanstalk. She didn't even remember giving it back to him.

Closing her eyes, she sat down suddenly on the edge of the bed behind her and allowed the memories of that moment to wash over her. How he'd managed to turn a simple act of bandaging her hand into such a heated experience she'd never fully understand. Using his mouth to tie the knot while looking up at her from under his lashes had nearly been her undoing. The connection that had always been between them right from the beginning had fairly ignited under his tender ministrations and it had taken all her considerable willpower not to respond.

She hadn't trusted him then, more importantly, she hadn't trusted herself or the feelings he'd stirred up.

Opening her suddenly watery eyes, she pushed herself back onto the bed and lay down on her side. Bringing her knees up so she lay curled into a ball, she put the scarf under her head and let the tears fall for everything she'd lost.

No, not lost she realised, but wilfully thrown away while selfishly still expecting him to wait for her. For him to put his life on hold without leaving a glimmer of hope or giving a thought for how he felt.

All she'd cared about was protecting herself.

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as her weeping intensified. Tears streamed down her face and soaked into the black material that still held a faint scent of him, further fuelling the sobs that racked her body.

She lay there for a long while just allowing all her pent up emotions to run free. It should have been cathartic but by the time the storm had passed, she just felt worse.

Sniffling loudly, she got up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she pulled a face at the sight she made and turned on the tap to run some water. Her eyes were red, her face blotchy, her nose was running and her heart…her heart just _ached_.

Cupping her hands under the cool water, she bent and splashed a couple of handfuls over her face before straightening up. Grabbing a hand towel, she dried her face then looked at herself again. Apart from some telltale redness still around her eyes, no one would ever know she'd just spent a good half hour sobbing over the biggest regret of her life.

How she wished she could refresh her heart quite so easily.

Inside her pocket, her phone suddenly began to ring. Pulling it out she saw that it was her father calling and she drew in a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" she asked, injecting as much enthusiasm into her voice as she could muster.

"Emma, you need to come to the barn. The portal's opening again. Hook must be coming back," he told her urgently.

She could hear the sound of the wind picking up in the background as she stuffed the scarf into her pocket and dashed from Killian's room.

"I'm on my way," she all but shouted before disconnecting the call and clattering down the stairs in her haste.

Bursting out of the back door of Granny's, Emma broke into a flat out run towards the barn. Towards him. Heart soaring, she began to grin. Killian was coming back and she wanted to make damn sure that she was the first thing he'd see.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Love to hear your thoughts so please leave me a review :)**


	4. Tiny

**A/N: Completely amazed at all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter - thank you again! **

**Greetings to all my new followers and big thanks to guest reviewers and those who don't allow personal replies - your comments mean the world to me :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**_Four and a half weeks ago…_**

_Killian fell into a heap face down on the grassy ground and lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath while waiting for his stomach to stop churning._

_He hated portals._

_He could feel the sun beating down on his back and eventually rolled over then forced himself to stand. His right ankle gave out as soon as he put his weight on it and he let out a hiss of pain as he stumbled slightly._

_"Wonderful," he muttered irritably to himself._

_Looking around he could see that he was in the Enchanted Forest but it wasn't until he glanced behind him that he realised where exactly. With a jolt of recognition he closed his eyes against the force of the feeling that threatened to overcome him. Of course he'd wind up here. He'd been thinking more of Emma than the castle when he'd left Storybrooke. It was no wonder the portal would drop him at the place where he'd first felt the stirrings of affection for her, not to mention where, not so long ago, he made the sacrifice that would help him find her again._

_Opening his eyes, his gaze fixed upon the giant beanstalk that stood before him then followed the trunk upwards until it disappeared into the clouds. At least he knew the 'where', now he just had to figure out 'when' he was._

_His heart gave a hopeful little flutter when it crossed his mind that he could be back at the time that they'd climbed the beanstalk together. It'd mean he'd get a chance to see Emma once more, even though he had no idea whether he'd ever find his way back to Storybrooke again. He wasn't even sure he'd want to…_

_He'd just begun to hobble towards the huge plant when the sound of thundering hooves echoed from behind. Forgetting his injury for a moment, he turned too quickly and let out a cry of pain as his ankle gave out. Sinking down onto one knee, he saw two horsemen hurtling towards him closely followed by a coach with two more riders bringing up the rear. They obviously had no intention of stopping and he realised that if he didn't move, he was going to die._

_"Make way for his Lordship," one of the horsemen suddenly yelled at him._

_Gritting his teeth against the pain, Killian stood up as they bore down on him and tried to take a step. He felt his ankle give again then someone unexpectedly grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him out of the way just in time._

_He stumbled unsteadily as the carriage and horses dashed by at a reckless pace. They churned up the soft ground causing him to raise his arms defensively as tufts of grass and dirt sprayed all over him and his rescuer._

_Once they'd passed, Killian muttered an oath and brushed himself off then looked over at the large, rotund man who was flicking clumps of grass off his own clothes. His eyes widened in recognition and a small smile lifted his lips._

_Anton._

_He'd wondered if he'd see him again._

_"Thank you," he said gratefully to the sometime giant._

_Anton glanced over and gave him a nod. His long dark hair was tied back neatly but there was mud in his beard and on his face. The pirate had no doubt that he looked in much the same state._

_"After our last meeting, I didn't expect to see you back here," the giant commented with a slight frown, "Was your search unsuccessful?"_

_And that settled the 'when'. The smile, such as it was, fell from Killian's face and he shook his head._

_"No, quite the contrary. I found Swan, brought her back to Storybrooke, defeated the Wicked Witch…and then she left again," he told the other man in a clipped, dispassionate tone._

_The giant looked surprised then sympathetic and opened his mouth to obviously say something but Killian was in no mood to hear it. Emma had made her choice and he was powerless to do anything about it. Talking about it only made him feel worse and offered no resolution, so as far as he was concerned there was little point._

_"Who the bloody hell was in that carriage?" he asked with obvious annoyance before Anton could voice any thoughts on the subject of a certain Saviour._

_The giant frowned at the sudden change of topic but something in the pirate's face must have warned him against continuing because instead he answered sourly, "That was Sir Guy of Gisbourne. He's a bloodthirsty tyrant that rules with an iron fist and kills anyone who opposes him."_

_"Marvellous," Killian commented wryly looking down. The name scratched at a faint memory inside his mind but he couldn't quite remember what it was. "And what lucky realm has the honour of his leadership?"_

_When his flippant query didn't receive an immediate response, he glanced up and had a sinking feeling just by looking at the giant's face that he knew the answer even before Anton finally replied._

_"This one."_

**Present day…**

Emma sat in her parent's apartment and nursed an untouched, rapidly cooling mug of coffee as she stared unblinkingly at Anton lying unconscious on their couch.

He'd been that way since he'd come through the portal.

Since _he'd_ come through the portal…not _Killian_ as she'd so fervently hoped it would be.

She'd run into the barn so full of anticipation and excitement, his name ready on her lips only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw her father crouched down over the giant.

She hadn't been able to take it in at first and had looked wildly around in case the pirate was standing off to the side just waiting for her to notice him. But he hadn't been.

There was just Anton and her father and silence.

"I'm sorry," the prince had finally said as he'd glanced up at her apologetically, "I really thought it'd be…" He'd trailed off with a shake of his head then had turned back to Anton and continued, "He hit his head hard on the ground when he fell through. He's out cold. We'd better get him back to our place."

Emma had just stared at him dumbly, feeling as though she'd been kicked in the gut and all the air had been sucked out of the room. Unable to move, she'd almost given into the urge to scream out her frustration or better yet hit something…but in the end, as always, she'd managed to control it.

Years of protecting herself from crushing disappointment had served her well as she'd taken a deep breath and determinedly pushed down the aching desolation that had crawled up her throat, threatening to choke her.

"I'm fine. It's fine," she'd forced out in a fairly normal voice. She'd stepped forward, her body feeling jerky in its movements as she'd bent over to help her father turn Anton over onto his back.

There was a small bump to his temple and slight discolouration that she'd known would bloom into a hell of a bruise. Between them they'd managed to drag the man to Charming's truck and bring him to the apartment.

On the way the prince had called Robin and he, Regina and Henry were waiting for them when they arrived back. The archer had helped Charming carry Anton up the stairs, but not without some difficulty as he wasn't the lightest of men. The Queen had watched their attempts with a raised eyebrow and faintly sardonic pout before commenting wryly that she was glad the giant had at least had the foresight to eat a mushroom to reduce his size before he'd jumped into the portal.

Emma would have smiled if she wasn't so dammed unhappy.

Once Anton was safely on the couch there had been nothing left for them to do but sit and wait.

Every minute that ticked by Emma could feel the tension coiling that little bit tighter within her until she threatened to snap.

Henry was doing his best to cheer her up while at the same time trying not to upset Regina. Even though he'd stayed with her the previous night it seemed she wasn't quite prepared to share him with anyone else just yet after their lengthy enforced separation.

Her parents kept giving her concerned looks that she returned with wan smiles in the hopes they would stop, but it only succeeded in making them worse.

Regina, too, when she wasn't trying to get Henry's attention kept glancing her way. After seeing the recrimination lurking in the other woman's gaze though, Emma resolutely decided to ignore her and focus entirely on Anton, willing him to wake up.

There were so many questions she needed answering and she had a gut feeling that the giant would be able to provide them. It couldn't be just a coincidence that he'd come to Storybrooke through a portal in the exact same place that Killian had left. She just wasn't able to figure out how those two would ever work together, they'd hardly been friends.

She ran an agitated hand through her long hair and took in a breath, trying to ease the stifling feel of the atmosphere that seemed to thicken and press down upon her as time stretched on. Even Henry seemed to sense it and had quietened, opting to go and play a little with his uncle in the baby's room.

A soft groan from the direction of the couch had her suddenly straighten up in her seat, eyes widening in anticipation. The oppressive tension around the room seemed to lighten a little as another moan, louder this time, cut across the silence. Emma quickly stood up then hastened over to where Anton lay. Charming joined her while Robin and Regina moved to the back of the couch along with Snow.

Slowly, the giant's eyes fluttered open to see everyone staring down at him expectantly. He looked blank for a moment then raised his hand to his head with a grimace and pushed himself up to sit. His gaze darted briefly from one person to another as he got his bearings before flying back to the Saviour as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Emma?" he queried in disbelief, "But…Hook said you'd left."

"Hook?" she repeated, feeling her heart lurch, "You saw him?"

Anton nodded and Emma felt relief like she'd never known suddenly flow through her body making her sag slightly. He'd made it through safely and not been lost somewhere in the past. She was thankful for that at least.

"So where is he?" Charming asked, "He must have set up a portal in the Enchanted Forest otherwise you wouldn't be here."

The giant looked at the prince and shook his head.

"I came through using a magic bean," he told him, "I've been growing them again. Not all the plants here were destroyed and I was able to save one and take it back home when the curse was broken. I've managed to produce a small crop from it."

"Okay, so why didn't Hook just come with you?" Charming pressed in confusion.

Anton glanced over at Emma, his expression clearly that of one concerned that he was going to say something she wasn't going to like. She tensed as he looked back at her father and steeled herself for whatever he said next.

"In your absence the Enchanted Forest has been forcefully taken over by Prince John. His ally, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, has taken up residence in your home and the people are being persecuted. He is a cruel man."

"I know him well," Robin interjected grimly, "Not many who cross his path live to tell the tale."

"I always knew Prince John had eyes on the kingdom," Charming muttered angrily, "I didn't think he'd go that far though. I take it Hook knew about Gisbourne before he went to the castle?"

Anton nodded then continued, "He wished to return and tell you straight away but none of my plants were ready to harvest. He'd hurt his ankle coming out of the portal and stayed with me a couple days to see if any beans would grow while he rested it. When they didn't he decided to take the chance and go and try to gather the items he needed to set up the portal anyway."

"That idiot, why didn't he just wait?" the prince groused irately.

The giant briefly glanced at Emma again before adding, "When he left he told me that if he didn't return within a month then he had likely failed and I was to come and tell you myself."

Emma drew in a sharp breath at that, her heart picking up its pace at the implication of Anton's words. Failed. As in caught. As in...

"You think he's dead," she stated flatly, her voice devoid of any emotion even though inside she was a slowly falling apart.

Anton met her gaze steadily, a look of sorrow etched into his features as he slowly nodded his head. Knowing how Gisbourne dealt with anyone he considered a threat, there was only ever one outcome.

"Yes."

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


	5. Hope

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter finally :) Thank you to all that leave comments and follow and favourite - I'm really glad you;re enjoying the story so far :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Three weeks ago…_**

_The tavern was dim and Killian stilled a moment in the doorway to allow his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Once he could see better he took in the tired décor and glanced around at the few men that sat at filthy, drink stained tables. Nobody bothered to look up and he felt some of his inner tension ease._

_Perfect._

_It was just the place he needed if he was to remain undetected. His last attempt at gaining entrance to the castle had been far too close a call and he wanted to lie low for an hour or so before he making his way out of the village under the cover of night._

_He stepped into the tavern and closed the door behind him. The floor was tacky underfoot and he couldn't help a slight grimace of disgust. The only respite in his journey to the bar came from patches of liberally strewn sawdust used for soaking up spilt alcohol and, by the rancid stench that assails his senses, various bodily fluids as well._

_The innkeeper was a portly man with hardly any hair…or teeth as Killian discovered when he gave the pirate what he supposed was meant to be a smile. His clothes were old and looked as though they were never removed and Killian couldn't help wondering if the man in front of him was in part responsible for some of the smell that permeated the tavern._

_"Wha' can I get yer?" the innkeeper asked gruffly as he scratched at a festering scab on his arm._

_"Rum," Killian replied shortly and dropped a couple of coins onto the dusty counter. The pirate eyed the smeared glasses that sat on the shelf behind the bar distastefully then added, "And just give me a bottle."_

_The innkeeper took the money with a frown then turned and picked out the drink and slammed it down onto the car. Killian's eyebrow rose as his mouth quirked up in silent amusement. Apparently he'd offended the squalid little man with his disgusting hovel of an inn._

_The pirate nodded his thanks then took the bottle and headed over to the rear of the tavern where the shadows almost encompassed him completely. He sat down on the bench seat with a sigh and steadied himself as it creaked and bowed beneath his weight._

_He popped the cork of the bottle then wiped the top around with the palm of his hand before taking a long draught of the spicy alcohol. It was better quality than he'd expected and he hummed out his approval as the fiery liquid burned down his throat and warmed his insides._

_Finally something good for a change._

_He took another mouthful of drink then placed the bottle on the table and reached into his pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment, memorising the name and the town that was written upon it before tearing it up into little pieces and dropping them onto the floor._

_After three unsuccessful attempts at accessing the castle where he needed to obtain the ingredients to enable Regina's spell, he'd decided to try and acquire them from another a source._

_Taking a sip of his rum, he wondered at the incentive that now drove him. In truth, he no longer had to make the portal. Anton would soon have beans ready and had agreed to go to Storybrooke to tell Charming what was happening to his kingdom._

_Killian was a free to leave, should he choose to do so…but he didn't._

_On his way to the castle, he'd seen the oppression the people were suffering under Gisbourne and something within him wanted to help. The man of honour he used to be and had been striving to return to in order to feel worthy of Emma was still struggling to the surface despite the despair he felt over her rejection._

_And damn it all the hell but somewhere along the line he'd actually grown to like Snow and Charming. The prince, particularly, could be a stubborn arse at times and it was that trait that reminded him so much of Liam._

_He hadn't wanted to be friends yet deep down he knew he could call him that now and as such it just didn't sit well with him to leave him to fight the impending battle alone._

_A flurry of movement caught his eye suddenly and he looked up to see a buxom fair- haired woman sit down next to him with a becoming smile._

_"Care for some company?" she asked hopefully, reaching across to where his hand rested on the bottle and covering it with her own._

_A heady perfume reached his nose and turned his stomach a little as the strong scent mixed nauseatingly with the stench of the tavern. The woman was pretty enough in her faded blue dress that did little to contain her ample charms although her emotionless brown eyes were too heavily made up. Streaks of rouge stood out in stark contrast against her pale face and her bright red lipstick was smudged a little in the corners of her mouth._

_Killian glanced down at where she still touched his hand and tried to summon even an ounce of interest to take her up on her offer. Perhaps losing himself in her body for a few hours would be just what he needed to relieve some of the torturous ache that was his constant companion. God knows he could do with hearing some kind words of affection whispered into his ear even if they were all lies._

_His gaze lifted to hers again and she smiled wider as she began to trail her hand slowly up his arm then over his chest. He closed his eyes willing himself to feel something… anything that proved he wasn't a pathetic slave to a woman that didn't even want him. As soon as her fingers touched his flesh his skin began to crawl causing him to flinch. Abruptly, he opened his eyes then grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm away._

_It wasn't right and he loathed himself for even thinking it could be. If he couldn't be with Emma then he didn't want to be with anyone._

_"Not tonight," he told her harshly, more angry with himself than her._

_The woman was completely unperturbed by his sudden rebuff and merely shrugged her shoulders as the fake smile dropped her face._

_"Pity," she muttered flatly before getting up and sauntering away to try her luck with another patron._

_Jaw tensed in aggravation, he watched her leave from beneath his lashes then reached out and grabbed his bottle before standing up. Moving swiftly, he headed for the door of the tavern and went outside. After a couple of paces he stopped and breathed in deeply just relishing the cool, clean fresh air._

_Absently, he rubbed at his chest as if trying to remove any last remnant of the woman's touch. It felt as though he'd betrayed Emma in some way, which was ridiculous because he knew he owed her no such obligation._

_With a shake of his head at his own idiocy, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank deeply. Thirst slaked for the moment he roughly wiped his mouth with the back of his cuff and began to walk._

_He had a long journey head of him._

**Present day…**

Emma sat in her room and stared silently out of the window.

Outwardly she appeared calm, serene even. Inside, however, she was a writhing mass of pain and denial, fear and confusion.

Anton was wrong.

He had to be because if Killian was really dead then she'd know wouldn't she?

She'd feel it somehow, even though they were worlds apart. That connection they had to each other, the one she tried so desperately to deny, it would tell her if he was gone, wouldn't it?

_Wouldn't it?_

A gentle knocking on her door broke her out of her reverie and she jumped slightly. She gazed blankly at it for a moment before it opened slowly then Snow poked her through the gap and gave her a small smile.

"May I come in?" she queried softly.

Emma looked down a little self-consciously and nodded. She'd guessed that someone would seek her out sooner or later. She just wished it had been later…much later.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked, the concern clear in her tone.

"I'm fine," she lied, her gaze flicking to hers then down again.

As soon as Anton had pronounced that he thought Killian was dead she'd automatically reacted the way she always did whenever her emotions threatened to overcome her.

She'd run the hell away as fast as she could.

"Of course you are," she stated wryly, "So do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Emma commented with a snort.

She could feel the ball of emotion that she'd been trying to keep at bay rising and took a deep breath before swallowing it down.

"How you feel about Killian for one," Snow suggested gently as she reached out and took hold of her daughter's hand. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled encouragingly, "It might help."

"I don't think it will," the blonde refuted flatly with a shake of her head, "and anyway, what's the point if Anton is right?"

Her heart contracted at the thought but her mother, as ever, was always the optimist.

"Don't give up hope, Emma," Snow said earnestly, "We don't know anything for sure and one of the many things I've learned about Killian is that he's a survivor. If it's as bad in the Enchanted Forest as Anton says it is then he's probably just having to lie low until he gets an opportunity to return."

'But what if he doesn't _want_ to?' she retorted in her mind. He'd done it before when he thought he wouldn't see her again. He'd all but admitted to going back to his previous life and after the way she'd acted it wouldn't surprise her if he'd chosen to do so again.

More than ever she regretted the stupid promise she'd had him make. She'd been so desperate at the time, so selfish…so cruel. She'd known he wouldn't break it, counted on it and his 'good form' to uphold a senseless vow just so that she wouldn't have to face up to her own feelings of inadequacy and fears.

She could see it clearly now that it might be too late.

Pulling away from Snow's light grasp, she stood up then ran a hand through her hair and began to pace around the room. She already knew what she was going to do. Had known ever since Anton had come through the portal and not Killian.

She couldn't wait around in the hopes that he might appear any longer.

If he was in trouble then she needed to go to him, to help him as he her so many times before.

If he were dead…she felt her heart stutter at that thought…then at least she'd have some closure.

But if he'd decided to stay…

Well, then however much the thought of letting him, or anyone, in fully still scared her, losing him terrified her even more. She'd just have to tell him how she really felt and hope that it wasn't too late.

"I'm going back," she stated suddenly, turning to face her mother with a look of determination, half expecting her object, "He found me, now it's my turn to find him."

A wistful smile bloomed across Snow's face and she let out a soft sigh.

"I figured you would," she commented with a nod, "And you'll have some company because David is going with you. He wants to see what Gisbourne is doing with his own eyes."

Emma frowned slightly at her words and felt a pang of guilt when she caught the sorrow lurking in her mother's eyes. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts about Killian that she'd forgotten her parents land had been overrun as well.

"I'm sorry," she told her contritely.

Snow gave her a small, grateful smile of acknowledgement then got back to the business at hand.

"You'd best pack some things. Anton brought another bean through for you to use."

Emma smiled back and as her mother stood, she impulsively reached out to give her a hug. Snow immediately responded and they simply embraced with a few moments just drawing comfort from one another.

For the first time in days Emma felt a sense of peace settle over her, filling her with a warmth that spread throughout her body until it tingled in her toes and fingertips.

"Emma?" Snow suddenly said in surprise as she pulled away slightly.

"What?" her daughter asked in concern.

She followed her mother's gaze to the lights on the wall and her mouth opened in shock as the sight of them getting steadily brighter and brighter until with a loud popping sound they shattered completely.

She turned to her mother with wide eyes and Snow suddenly began to grin in delight.

It appeared that Emma had her magic back.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**Your reviews are the best :)**


	6. Sacrifice

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter - it means a lot to me :) Sorry for the delay with this one but gearing up for my boys going back to school next week and not had a lot of time unfortunately. **

**Welcome to all those that have followed and favourited this story as well - if you want to leave a note that'd be great :)**

**Enjoy... **

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Two weeks ago..._**

_Killian stood outside the small stone dwelling on the very outskirts of the village he'd just passed through and regarded it a little despondently. Dusk was fast approaching and in the waning light the house appeared to be abandoned. He gave the building a quick once over taking note of its peeling paintwork and cracked windows not to mention the thatch that certainly seemed as though it would need renewing sooner rather than later._

_Surely if the witch he was seeking still lived there she would have done something to enhance her home and not leave it to ruin?_

_Maybe the man who had given him this information had lied. It wouldn't surprise him given the current state of the realm. People were getting desperate. It had only taken a single gold coin to secure the witch's name and whereabouts, he should have realised it would likely be a falsehood._

_He was about to turn away and decide his next course of action when the click of the lock had him tense up. The door opened slowly, creaking loudly on its hinges then moments later a young woman appeared and stared at him warily._

_He frowned slightly in confusion as from where he stood he could see that candles were burning brightly inside the house and yet from the outside it still looked dark._

_"It's a simple cloaking spell to deter unwanted visitors," she remarked suddenly, seemingly reading his mind._

_"That's understandable," he replied with a nod._

_He knew exactly whom she wished to avoid. Lately on his travels he'd heard many a rumour that Gisbourne had been sending out his men to find anyone that possessed magical abilities. What he wanted them for was anyone's guess but it went without saying that it probably wasn't anything good._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked cautiously._

_"My name is Killian and I was told I'd find a woman here by the name of Martha. I am in need of some items that I believe she can provide," he told her, taking a step forward. He reached into his pocket then pulled out a pouch full of coins and shook it gently before adding, "I have the means to pay."_

_The woman glanced at the bag of money then at him again, eyes narrowing as she seemingly assessed the truth of his words. After a few seconds she moved backwards and opened the door a little wider._

_"Come in," she invited, "I'm the one you seek."_

_"Thank you," he said gratefully then swiftly entered her home._

_He stood in the middle of the room and glanced around taking in the cosy atmosphere. It was certainly a marked difference from the outside with its lightly coloured walls and rustic furniture._

_Dropping the money onto a nearby table, he turned to face the woman just as she closed the door. In the candlelight he got his first proper look at her and could see that she was a good deal younger than he'd thought, no more than seventeen or eighteen years old at most. Her shoulder length curly hair was dark brown and she had a smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were the colour of honey and held a maturity that seemed at odds with what he'd surmised her age to be, as did her clothes._

_The dark grey dress she wore had a very modest neckline and long sleeves that appeared aged around the edges. The apron that completed her ensemble was perfectly clean but it too seemed old._

_"What items are you in need of?" she asked, walking over and eyeing him consideringly, "Something to help you forget, perhaps?"_

_Killian tensed and a frown formed on his face as he stared back at her trying to quell the small dart of uneasiness at her astuteness._

_"What makes you think that?" he queried with a snap of irritation._

_She gazed back at him with pity in her eyes as she drew nearer and let out a sigh._

_"It's obvious," she stated lightly then went on to add, "Oh, it's true, you hide it better than most but I can still see the heartache within you, Killian. The pain that you wrap yourself is like a shroud and you're just waiting for it all to end, aren't you?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably under her forthright gaze but he was never one to back down and so he forced a grin to his lips and shook his head._

_"I have no idea what you mean," he lied as he made a show of retrieving Regina's note from his inside pocket then holding it out to her, "I have simply been charged to fulfil this list."_

_Killian held her gaze as she continued to stare at him then gave an internal sigh of relief when she finally broke away and took the paper. The smile fell from his face as he watched her quickly scan the page and felt a sinking feeling when he saw her begin to frown._

_"I have everything apart from the unicorn bone," she eventually said, looking back up at him, "They're very rare."_

_The pirate let out a small huff of frustration and scratched absently behind his ear as he realised he'd had a wasted trip. He would have to try and break into the castle again after all. Either that or he was beginning to think that maybe he should just go back to Anton and wait for the beans to mature however much it aggravated him to not complete his undertaking. A working permanent portal was more desirable than relying on a plant._

_He sighed heavily then picked his coins up off of the table and gave Martha an apologetic smile._

_"Thank you for your time but I need all or nothing on the list I'm afraid."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. I don't even know of anyone else that would have it," she told him regretfully as she handed back the paper to him._

_"Well I do," he muttered aggrieved, "but it means gaining entrance into the castle and so far I have been unsuccessful." He paused then an idea struck suddenly and he looked at her hopefully before querying, "Unless…would you perhaps have something that could aid me in that task?"_

_Martha thought for a moment then she nodded._

_"I think I might have something that could help you, but it will not come cheap," she told him as she looked pointedly at the moneybag he still held._

_Interest piqued, he quirked an eyebrow then asked, "And what would that be?"_

_"A cloak that will render you invisible," she replied, "You would be able to get into the castle and take what you need undetected."_

_Killian mulled over her offer for a few moments, his mind racing at the idea. He still had a week or so before Anton would go back to Storybrooke. If he pushed himself he might be able to obtain the materials required and get back to him before he went._

_"Can I see it?" he requested._

_Martha nodded then went into the next room returning moments later with an innocuous looking black robe and held it out to him._

_"How do I know if it works?" he questioned, eyeing the garment suspiciously._

_The witch gave him an affronted look then dutifully wrapped the cloak around herself. His eyes widened as she disappeared before his gaze only to reappear seconds later when she took it off._

_"Satisfied?" she challenged._

_Making his decision, he dropped the money back down on the table with a nod and held out his hand._

_"We have a deal."_

_The woman readily gave him the clothing then quickly picked up the money and deposited it into the pocket of her apron._

_Laying the cloak over his shoulder, Killian gave her a brief smile then headed for the door with new purpose. His journey hadn't been a complete waste of time after all._

_"Wait a moment," Martha suddenly called out just as he grabbed the door handle, "Are you absolutely certain there isn't anything else I can get for you?"_

_The pirate paused and turned to see her walking over to him carrying a small purple vial of liquid. He had a fair idea of what it was and damn it all to hell but he was sorely tempted._

_"Even if I was interested, I have no more gold," he stated flatly._

_The witch smiled and moved closer to him until the bottle dangled enticingly within his reach._

_"Come now, we both know you gave me far too much for that cloak," she said wryly, "Consider this as part of the deal."_

_A flare of irritation sparked through his body and he glared back at her._

_"If I want to forget I find rum works just as well and has the added bonus of not coming with a price I'm unwilling to pay…unlike your magical potion there," he declared, his tone harsh._

_Abruptly, he turned away and tugged roughly on the door. It opened slightly but he stilled again when Martha spoke once more._

_"Aren't you already paying a price whether you take this or not?" she queried softly._

_Killian's heart clenched and he closed his eyes against the hollow feeling that settled deep in his chest. He wanted to deny her words, he really did, but he knew she was right. Every day he felt Emma's rejection more and more. Nothing was helping, there wasn't a moments respite, not a second that she wasn't in his thoughts or clouding his dreams._

_Opening his eyes, he turned and looked at the purple bottle again then swallowed hard. His head said no but his heart, it seemed, had suffered enough. Unable to meet her knowing gaze, he reached out and snatched the vial from her grasp then shoved it into his pocket and pushed the door open wider._

_Without a word he hurried out into the darkness and didn't look back._

**Present day…**

"So, you have your magic back, Miss. Swan," came Regina's cool voice as Emma descended the stairs closely followed by her mother.

The blonde stopped at the bottom looked at the Queen in surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, puzzled.

"You took all the lights out, Mom," Henry exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Down here as well?" Emma queried in disbelief.

"Looks like I have to get a few more bulbs than I thought," Snow commented dryly from behind her daughter.

"Sorry," the blonde apologised awkwardly before moving out of the mother's way.

"Well, at least we now know the _real_ reason you returned here," Regina continued icily.

Emma levelled her gaze on the brunette and tried unsuccessfully to damp down her irritation at the other woman's words.

"I came back because Storybrooke is my _home_," the blonde retorted with a glare, "Mine _and_ Henry's."

"What a pity you didn't come to that realisation _before_ you left taking my son with you," the Queen countered with heat.

"Mom…" Henry began to object only for his grandfather to speak up.

"Okay, that's enough," Charming interjected, holding up his hand as the Saviour took a step towards the other woman, "What's done is done and the main thing is that Emma and Henry are back with us now. So let's just all try and move past this and deal with the problem in the Enchanted Forest, agreed?"

"Agreed," said Emma with a nod, determinedly pushing her anger down. She was more than happy to stop squabbling pettily over something that couldn't be changed. There were far more important things to think about.

"Fine," Regina muttered although her demeanour fairly screamed that she was anything but.

It was good enough for Charming however and he finally relaxed.

"Good, how about we all meet at the barn in an hour?" he proposed, looking at Regina and Robin. "That should be enough time for us all to have something to eat and get together a few provisions to take along with us."

"We'll be there," the archer concurred with a nod.

"I'd like to spend the time with Henry," said the Queen looking at the boy and barely flicking Emma a glance.

The blonde bristled at her tone but couldn't find it within herself to object. Instead, she looked over at her son who gave her a smile and little nod. She did the same back to him and he walked over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you later, kid," she murmured, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Bye," he replied then headed over to Regina and Robin and they all left the apartment.

Emma stared at the closed door a moment then turned around and let out a heavy sigh.

If anything brought home quite how much she missed Killian it was moments like this. If he were there he'd be by her side saying all the right things to make her feel better, help her calm down. The fact that he wasn't just seemed to fuel her annoyance with the Queen to a whole other level.

"Is there a reason Regina's coming with us?" the blonde queried irritably, "Because if it's just the magic thing, I got it covered."

Charming smiled then put his arm around her shoulders and led her over to the kitchen counter where Snow was beginning to make sandwiches while Anton watched.

"Robin volunteered to go because he knows Gisbourne and how he works," her father explained, "There's some history there I think and it seems that Regina doesn't want him dealing with it on his own."

"Lucky him," she muttered sardonically to which her father gave her his best look of reproof.

She rolled her eyes but remained silent as she sat down heavily on the stool next to Anton.

Snow pushed a plate of food towards her and also one to the giant then picked her own up and announced that she was going to feed Neal while she ate hers. Charming decided to go with her, wanting to spend the short time he had before leaving with his son.

Silence fell over the two in the kitchen then Anton cleared his throat a little and ventured apologetically, "I'm sorry I upset you earlier."

Emma turned to look at him and seeing his contrition waved off his apology and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you told me something I didn't want to hear," she replied ruefully.

"I assure you, had I known that you reciprocated Hook's affections then I would have offered a more hopeful outlook," he continued.

"What do you know about Killian's affections?" she asked with a puzzled frown, then her eyes narrowed on him as she remembered something he'd said earlier, "And when did you two become friendly enough that you'd let him stay with you? The last you saw of him, as far as I know, was when he brought you here against your will with Cora."

Anton looked a little unsure with her questioning for a moment then seemed to come to a decision.

"Hook came to me just after new curse was cast with offer of a trade for one of my beans," he explained, "I wasn't going to help him until he told me it was to find you again. He seemed so…hopeful, happy…it was obvious how he felt about you and I just assumed that when he gave me all he had in return for a bean that he was certain that you felt the same."

"All he had?" Emma repeated, feeling the guilt of her actions towards him since he'd found her weighing heavily in her chest suddenly, "That must have been a lot of gold."

Anton gave her a quizzical look then shook his head, his next words literally taking her breath away with the enormity of Killian's sacrifice.

"He didn't give me money, Emma, he gave me his ship."

**END CHAPTER 5**

**Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it?**


	7. Determination

**A/N: Welcome to all new followers - glad to see you here :)**

**Huge thanks to all you lovely people that left me a review, you know I love getting them and your comments are just the best :)**

**Apologies for the delay in this chapter but RL can be a pain sometimes as we all know.**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**One week ago…**_

_Killian shifted his leg then grimaced and let out a grunt of pain as his injured ankle protested at the movement._

_Until now he'd been able to ignore the constant ache while managing not to really aggravate it any further. Over the past few days, however, he'd been pushing himself to reach the castle as quickly as possible and his tender joint had not liked the continued punishment._

_He'd been forced to stop more than he'd liked and it had hindered his journey no end but finally he had arrived and planned to break into the Queen's chamber the next night._

_He'd found a clearing in the forest not too far from the road that afforded enough protection that he wouldn't be easily seen by passing eyes. After making a small fire to ward off the evening chill he had eaten some bread and cheese he'd purchased along the way and downed his flask of rum in the hopes of dulling the pain of his ankle._

_The alcohol had helped somewhat; certainly easing the physical ache enough for him to lie down and try to get some much needed sleep._

_Unfortunately, two hours later slumber was still eluding him as the rum had done nothing to quell the emotional turmoil that continued to rage within his head._

_An owl hooted nearby and he shifted awkwardly again then finally gave in and pushed himself up to sit. Apart from the crackle of the fire and the intermittent sounds of creatures that kept just out of sight, all was quiet._

_Still._

_He glanced up at the moon that shone bright in the sky and eyed the resplendent stars that dotted the blackness above but Killian drew none of the usual enjoyment from such wonders._

_The nights were always worst for him. A time to dwell on things that once were and could never be as the loneliness that constantly scratched at the edges of his soul during the day finally cut a hole deep enough to seep through._

_It seemed harder to bear tonight, however, and he knew it was because of what had happened earlier that day._

_Walking through a nearby town he'd caught a brief glimpse of a woman with gloriously long blonde hair. For a single, heart-stopping moment he'd thought it was Emma and had headed eagerly towards her. Deep down he'd known it was ridiculous, but that hadn't stopped the pure joy that had thrummed through his body for a few seconds nor the crushing disappointment that followed when she'd turned and it hit home it wasn't her._

_He'd trudged away, footsteps slightly slower, heart definitely heavier and had fervently wished for the time when it wouldn't be so dammed hard._

_With a deep sigh his hand went to his pocket and withdrew the tiny bottle that Martha had given him. Holding it aloft, he sat and stared at the small vial and rolled it between his fingertips in contemplation. The purple glass shimmered, reflecting the bright flickering flames of the fire. The liquid inside the bottle ebbed and flowed with the movement and he swore he could hear it calling out to him._

_Every night it was the same and as yet he'd not given into temptation but he knew his resolve was weakening._

_He was just so bloody tired of it all._

_The hurt, the loss…the feeling of utter heartbreak that seemed to have permeated into his very bones making him bow under its demoralising weight._

_First Liam then Milah and now Emma…all gone._

_Whatever he did never seemed to be enough._

_Wasn't three hundred plus years of pain ample sentence for any man to endure?_

_Wouldn't he be forgiven for trying to ease at least some of the agony he was going through?_

_It wasn't as if anyone would really care. Emma would never know and her parents would likely be relieved that he no longer had, what they probably considered, nefarious designs on their daughter any longer._

_Emma Swan would just be a name to him and nothing more._

_His heart missed a beat at that, the thought of him not knowing her almost as hard to bear as the knowledge that she'd gone._

_A sudden burning in his eyes caught him unawares and he blinked rapidly then squeezed them tightly shut as an almost overwhelming feeling of desolation suddenly took hold. Curling his hand into a fist around the vial, he pressed the heel of his palm against the bridge of his nose and desperately tried to hold back the tears._

_He had nothing to mourn except the demise of his own ridiculous hopes. Self-pity was a weakness he abhorred and indulging in it was a waste of time._

_He took in a deep steadying breath then exhaled and took in another as he fought down the painful lump in his throat._

_Letting his hand drop, he opened his eyes and brushed at the moisture that clung to his lashes. Mouth set in a firm line he opened his hand and looked at the tiny bottle nestled there once more._

_All he had to do was drink it and then…_

_In one deft movement the vial was between his fingertips and he quickly removed the stopper._

_His decision was made._

**Present day…**

Emma strode quickly towards the barn, determination obvious in the set of her shoulders and tensely drawn face.

Her father kept pace with her but Anton lagged a fair way behind and she was pretty certain it wasn't just because he was keeping her mother company. Her reaction to his news that Killian had given up his ship for her hadn't turned out so well for him and she didn't blame him for keeping his distance.

Controlling her newly returned magic while going through an emotional upheaval was…_challenging_ at best she was finding.

She'd just been so shocked by the revelation that Killian had given up his…well…_everything_ for the chance of possibly seeing her again that nothing had happened at first.

It was only after she'd processed the enormity of what Anton had told her and had thought back to that time when the pirate had first turned up at her door in New York that the initial stirrings of energy had begun to hum through her body.

Suddenly she'd seen everything that he'd said and done with new eyes. It was almost as if she'd taken another potion to make her remember. The kiss on her doorstep, how he told her he'd come back to save her…how she'd left him to go and see another man. A man she had been thinking about marrying. A man she'd said she loved.

After everything she now knew he'd done to get back to her, that must have cut him to the quick and she hated herself for causing him so much pain even if she hadn't been aware of it at the time.

In hindsight, really, it was no surprise she'd inadvertently sent out a blast of energy strong enough to knock poor Anton clear across the room. Self recrimination laced with a healthy dose of guilt could do that to a person who hasn't the ability to restrain her magic apparently.

Even now her stomach twisted and her heart ached when she imagined the hurt Killian must have _felt_ seeing her walk away like that. Knowing about the Jolly only made her own actions towards him seem a thousand times worse than they already were. She could hardly bear to think about all the harsh things she'd said and the countless other times she'd turned her back on him.

How had he put up with it?

With _her_?

Over and over again she'd hurt him but he'd never said a word to her, never made it about him, not even when she'd finally left. Not even when she'd practically ordered him to stay away from her.

If you love them, set them free.

That was the old adage wasn't it?

Well, if she needed any kind of confirmation just how true that was then by God she had it in spades now. Even her parents had been speechless when she'd haltingly told them. Their expressions had reflected their own personal dismay at the number of times they'd been less than kind to the pirate.

She just hoped that she hadn't missed the chance to make it up to him. The uncertainty of whether he was alive or not had her nerves jangling and magic buzzing as her desire to get back to the Enchanted Forest grew even more urgent.

She reached the barn and when she saw that they were the first to get there her agitation rose a notch. Her fingers twitched with suppressed power and she quickly shoved her hands into her jacket pockets so that she didn't accidentally blast someone else.

"Are you okay?" Charming asked quietly from her side.

She looked over at her father and saw the concern etched across his features just as her fingers closed around the wad of soft material in her right pocket. She pulled it out with a slight frown then smiled softly as she realised what it was…Killian's scarf. With everything that had happened that day she'd quite forgotten she'd put it there.

Surprisingly she felt herself begin to calm. Having something tangible of his was comforting and she suddenly felt her magic begin to subside to a more manageable level.

"I'm fine," she finally answered Charming, "Just want to get this show on the road."

"We will," he assured her as Snow entered the barn with Neal in his pram and Anton by her side.

The giant eyed Emma a trifle cautiously as he moved around to stand behind her father and she gave him yet another apologetic smile for her momentary lapse of control earlier.

He nervously smiled a little back and the blonde heaved an internal sigh of relief. She'd take that. At least he wasn't looking at her as though he thought she was going to annihilate the whole town any longer.

Looking back down at the scarf she held, she slowly wound it loosely around her neck then smoothed the soft fabric down. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't take it off until she gave it back to the pirate personally.

There was the sound of more footsteps approaching and they all turned to see Regina, Robin and Henry come into the barn.

Her son hurried over to her and gave her a swift hug and she kissed his head affectionately as she held him tightly back.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"I will," she promised as they parted.

"Good luck," he added with a smile before heading back to Regina and giving her a hug too.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Snow told both the woman as Henry walked over to her and she placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I've left Roland with my men and told them that they could come to you should there be a problem. I hope that's acceptable to you, Milady?" Robin asked Snow as he approached her with a smile.

"Of course, Henry and I will be sure to check on him for you," she assured him with a nod.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully.

Once Charming had kissed his wife goodbye and hugged Henry too, all the travellers stood around the etching on the floor.

After a cursory glance at them, Anton took a step forward with bean in hand then tossed it up into the air.

A rush of wind lifted Emma's hair as the portal suddenly sprang to life. Green swirls of magic grew larger and larger and spun quicker and quicker as it rapidly became big enough for them to enter.

Anton jumped in first then off a nod from her father Emma walked forward to follow him through. With a deep breath, she clutched at the scarf around her neck then closed her eyes and stepped into the void.

No matter what she encountered when she got to the Enchanted Forest, Emma was determined that nothing would stop her from finally reuniting with the man she loved and who she knew, without a doubt, loved her in return.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**If you stuck with the chapter to the end would love to hear your thoughts ;)**


	8. Fate

**A/N: I am amazed and delighted at the response to the last chapter and was very interested to read all the theories :)**

**I'd like the thank the following people who reviewed but I haven't been able to contact personally as they weren't signed in: zeenz, jessica, Guest, guest, Endgame65, Guest, teamvampire424, Em Wishes, facepalm and jessica.**

**Also like to welcome all the new followers to the story :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Five days ago…**_

_Killian hurriedly shoved the unicorn bone into the small leather bag he had found in Regina's bedchamber then checked the list she'd given him to make certain that he had all the items required._

_Satisfied that he'd procured everything needed he touched the paper to the lit candle he'd taken from the corridor and watched the list flare up into flame._

_Black ash floated lazily to the floor and he scrubbed it away with his boot leaving a dark streak upon the stone underfoot. Picking up the candle he pulled the hood of his cloak back up and checked in the mirror to ensure he was invisible once more._

_He quickly strode to the door then blew out the flame and stood still for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Moonlight streamed in from a large window giving him just enough light to place the still lightly smoking candle down on a nearby table before he cautiously opened the door and peered into the quiet corridor._

_In the distance he could hear the sound of music and the low hum of many voices that he knew came from a ball that was being held in the great hall. It was the reason he had decided to wait an extra day before entering the castle. With that many people in attendance it would be an added insurance that he would get in and out again undetected._

_He stepped out into the dimly lit hallway then looked both ways before stealthily making his way back towards the staircase that would lead him down to the castles' entrance. Gisbournes' guards, dressed in black tunics with red piping, stood sentry at various points along the way. He held his breath and slowed each time he passed them by, treading carefully, but thankfully none of them seemed to be aware of his presence._

_He made it safely to the stairs and quickly began to descend, the sounds from the ball getting louder with each step. Once he reached the bottom, he glanced around out of habit as if he could be seen then shook his head at his own folly and allowed himself a small, relieved smile._

_He was actually going to get away with it._

_The pirate had just started for the door when the sound of a muffled scream from across the foyer made him freeze and turn around. He spied a door off to the left and then another, louder scream cut through the air confirming the room beyond to be the source. It was definitely a woman and she sounded scared, in pain. He tensed slightly expecting people to come running but it seemed those attending the ball either didn't hear her or didn't care._

_The pirate's jaw tightened at the thought of a woman in distress and he automatically took a step forward then stopped._

_What was he doing?_

_It wasn't his problem._

_He had to get back to Storybrooke._

_He hadn't come this far to risk it all now…_

_Determinedly he turned back to the castle entrance and tried hard to ignore the little internal voice that condemned him for not going to help. It was useless he realised, briefly closing his eyes as he reluctantly acknowledged that he couldn't in good conscious just walk away._

_How times had changed…_

_"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself as he spun around then set off at a run across the foyer, the telltale sound of his footsteps easily lost among the combined noise of the party and yet another scream from the woman._

_He slowed as he reached the room and saw that the door was ajar. Whatever was happening inside was either quite the common occurrence or whoever was in there had no fears of being interrupted._

_He looked through the gap and not seeing anyone he slowly eased the door open so as to not draw any untoward attention. Two guards stood nearby but as he stealthily slithered into the room he noted that their focus was on a man standing a few feet away._

_He was tall and lean with eyes as black as coal that matched his expertly styled hair and neatly trimmed beard. In his right hand he wielded some kind of mahogany staff that had a golden filigree topper within which was set the bluest sapphire he'd ever laid eyes on._

_A pained groan dragged Killian's gaze from the gem and down to the woman on her knees at the man's feet. Her head was tilted back and the pirate had a sudden flash of recognition as he took in the look of agony that contorted her familiar face._

_Martha._

_The witch from whom he'd purchased his cloak._

_Killian watched in horror as her very soul appeared to be being sucked out of her and into the now glowing gem. As quietly as possible he drew his sword with the intention of running the man through along with the two guards. It wasn't the best of form to use his invisibility to his advantage but he couldn't find it within himself to care._

_Sometimes it was good to be a pirate._

_He raised his arm then felt a shift in the air around him and a slight pull on the cloak. He paused and glanced around with a frown then noticed that the bearded man was staring straight at him with a surprised, and not at all happy, expression._

_"Damn it," he murmured as he looked down at himself and realised that the jewel had somehow drained the magic from the cloak._

_He felt rather than saw the guards behind him move and he turned abruptly, levelling his sword at just the right angle to block an oncoming blow from one of the men. Metal clanged loudly as he deftly used his hook to then deflect another attack from the second guard. The first man swung again and the pirate parried expertly before lifting his leg and kicking his assailant in the stomach causing him to double over and fall to the ground. The other guard tried to stab Killian in the side but he caught the sword with his hook then punched him hard across the jaw, knocking him out cold._

_With the first guard still on the floor groaning, the pirate turned to the bearded man and held out his sword towards him._

_"Let her go," he demanded brusquely._

_He could tell that the man wasn't used to being spoken to like that by the way his jaw clenched and his eyes sparked with barely contained fury. He was unarmed however and unlikely to engage the pirate so Killian pressed his advantage. He took a couple of steps forward then swung his sword at the staff and knocked it out of the man's hand across the room._

_Martha exhaled sharply then fell forward onto her hands and tried to draw in shaky breaths._

_Killian bent and placed his hook carefully around her arm then hauled her none too gently up off of the floor, never taking his eyes off of the bearded man in front of him._

_"Come on, lass, we need to get out of here," he stated urgently as he moved backwards and took her unresisting form with him._

_The guard that he'd kicked in the stomach sat up suddenly and reached out to try and stop them but the pirate gave him a swift boot to the face and he collapsed back unconscious._

_Martha stumbled a little as they left the room and Killian hurried them towards the castle entrance._

_"You have to keep going," he urged as he all but dragged her along with him._

_"I know," she replied as she tried to gather her wits, "Thank you for saving me."_

_"We're not free of danger yet," he warned her as they finally made it outside into the crisp night air._

_The cool temperature seemed to perk her up a little and she picked up her pace as shouts rang out from inside the castle rallying the guards. They had just made it across the drawbridge when the sound of men clattering up the stairs that led to the ramparts reached their ears._

_"Run!" Killian ordered and pushed her ahead of him towards the forest as a sudden whooshing noise alerted him to the first volley of arrows that showered over them, "Faster!"_

_She did as he told her and he followed close behind shielding her as much as possible. All they had to do was to make to the trees and lose themselves in the depths of the forest then they'd be safe…for a day or two at least._

_A second rush of air sounded and Killian ducked his head as more arrows fell around them. Sharp pain suddenly lanced through his left shoulder causing him to gasp in its intensity and his steps faltered momentarily as an arrow found its mark and lodged itself in deep._

_"You're hurt!" Martha exclaimed as she glanced back at him and saw that he'd fallen behind a little._

_"Just keep going!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth against the pain and forced himself to run again._

_The sound of a third wave of arrows slicing through the air gave him an extra boost of adrenaline and then they were in the forest and crashing through the underbrush to safety._

_Up on top of the ramparts the bearded man watched the two disappear into the forest and let out a growl of frustration._

_"They have gotten away, My Lord Gisbourne," one of the guards reported._

_"I'm not blind," he replied angrily before turning away and heading along the wall to the stairs where he paused then looked back at his guards and grimly barked out his orders._

_"Gather a search party. I want those two found and brought to me. Dead or alive!"_

**Present day…**

Emma let out an 'oof' as she landed heavily onto her front out of the portal and lay there for a moment catching her breath. One by one the rest of the party from Storybrooke fell just as inelegantly onto the ground beside her with loud groans and mild expletives.

They all got up and despite the serious nature for their journey there, Emma couldn't help but smile wryly at hearing Regina grouse about the grass stain she'd incurred on her perfectly pressed grey pants.

The blonde looked around then felt a pang of nostalgia as she saw the beanstalk climbing high into the sky in the distance. It felt a bit like coming home again in a _really_ surreal way.

"We need to get moving," Charming announced, taking charge.

"Here, take this just in case," said Anton holding out his hand.

"Thanks," the prince replied as he took the small bean that lay in the giant's palm, "Could come in handy."

Anton smiled then nodded and turned to the rest of the group before bidding them all a farewell. He would not be joining them on their quest at Charming's behest. There was always the chance that Killian would return as planned and he wanted to ensure that someone would be there to let him know what was happening.

They watched him walk away then the prince looked at the others and gestured to his right.

"The castle's this way. If we start walking now we should be there by early morning," he predicted hopefully then turned his gaze to Emma and added, "We can ask around the village and find out if anyone has seen Killian."

She nodded her agreement then Robin stepped forward and made his own proposal.

"Might I suggest that we head for my camp first? Some of my men didn't come over with the curse as they were…otherwise engaged in a neighbouring kingdom," he explained a little awkwardly, "I would imagine that they have returned and are lying low, especially if Gisbourne is around."

"Is it far from the castle?" Charming asked, ignoring the fact that the thief's men had no doubt been on a less then lawful excursion to the other realm.

"It wouldn't put us out more than a couple of hours and at the very least we would be able to have some supper there. My men might even have news if we're lucky."

The prince glanced at his daughter then at Regina and as neither woman seemed to have any objections he nodded his assent.

"Lead the way," he offered with a smile.

Robin nodded and set off in the direction of his camp. Regina walked with him and Emma did her best to ignore the dart of envy that pierced her heart as she saw their fingers tangle together.

What right did she have to be jealous of a couple finding love?

She'd had it within her grasp and chose not to grab it with both hands. Now all she could do was hope against hope that she would get a second chance.

Emma trudged on in relative silence, glancing up from time to time as she did her best to not trip up on any tree roots. The forest was getting denser, the path slightly less obvious and a sudden bittersweet memory from not so long ago popped into her head causing her to smile slightly.

'_You know something, Swan? Whenever you're around I inevitably find myself tracking through some manner of woods or forests courting danger_.'

"Some things never change, Killian," she murmured to herself as she played those words and others he'd spoken to her over and over in her mind finding a little solace in her memories for once.

Maybe it was being back in the Enchanted Forest that did it but knowing this was where they'd first met and would meet again if she had her way seemed to bring a comfort she'd not been able to obtain back in Storybrooke.

It held her in good stead and passed the time as the small group walked on not stopping for anything more than a comfort break if one of them needed it. It had long since grown dark and Regina had used magic to light a couple of fallen branches in order for them to find their way.

Eventually Robin stopped then turned back to the others.

"We're nearing the camp," he told them softly, "There should be someone on guard so stick close by while I let them know I have returned."

They nodded their agreement and watched the archer head off into the forest. Time stretched on and Regina began to shift her feet restlessly as she avidly searched the gloom for sight of her love.

"Where the hell is he?" she muttered anxiously.

"I'm here," came his voice from the darkness suddenly making them all jump a little. A glow appeared ahead of them then grew brighter as he approached with an apologetic smile that he directed at the Queen before saying, "I'm sorry I was not quicker but if you follow me I'll take you to my friends."

"It's about time," the brunette groused as she started towards him.

The archer merely smiled knowing that she was just covering up her concern behind a brusque manner. He was well acquainted with his soul mate's desire to protect herself still, even with him. It frustrated and endeared her to him all at the same time.

He turned and headed back through the forest with the others in tow and a few moments later he led them to a small clearing. A modest fire blazed at the centre of the camp with what appeared to be rabbits being cooked over the flames on a long skewer.

Emma glanced around at the four men that immediately stood up and bowed slightly as soon as they saw the women enter and she gave them a tentative smile.

"This is Much, Gilbert, Wat and Gamble," Robin established as pointed to each man in turn, "Little John's cousin, Arthur, is doing a quick tour of the perimeter at the moment so I'll introduce him when he returns."

As if on cue there came a sudden commotion from nearby trees then a large man burst into the clearing all but dragging a clearly frightened woman with him.

"Arthur!" Robin exclaimed in surprise before his gaze slid to the curly haired woman the other man held by the arm, "Who's this?"

"She won't say. I found her sneaking around the camp," the fair-haired man explained as he released her.

"I wasn't sneaking, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't Gisbourne's guards before I approached," she clarified, her voice wavering slightly. She glanced around the group then looked between Regina and Emma obviously hoping to garner some sympathy from members of her own sex as she appealed earnestly, "Please…I have a friend who's been badly hurt. He needs help soon or I think…I think…" She broke off unable to complete her thought but they all understood what she'd implied.

Robin continued to eye her a little suspiciously but as Emma studied her fraught features could see that she wasn't lying. The woman cared for her friend and if he was as bad as she said then it was only right that they should try and help her...even if it did prove to be too late.

"She's telling the truth," the blonde stated quietly before asking the woman gently, "Where is he?"

The woman's relief was almost palpable and her body visibly lost some of its tension as she gave the Saviour a grateful smile.

"He passed out a few minutes ago and I dragged him behind a fallen tree for protection," she explained quickly, "It's not far. I can show you."

"I'll go," Charming announced firmly, "If he has to be moved then I can do it."

"I'll come with you," Robin offered as he grabbed his crossbow, still a little cautious even though he was well aware of the Saviour's uncanny ability to detect falsehoods.

Arthur and Gilbert also decided to go and as Emma watched them walk off she glanced over at Regina who gave her a look that said if she was wrong she would make sure she paid.

Letting out a sigh she began to pace back and forth in front of the fire while she awaited their return. Wat shyly offered her some tea but she politely declined and continued with her pacing. It couldn't have been much more than ten minutes later when she heard them coming back and at a far more rapid pace than they'd left.

"Quick, put a blanket down," her father called as soon as he entered the clearing half carrying, half dragging a cloaked figure with Robin's help.

She did as he asked then stood back as he and Robin carefully eased the lifeless man down on top. Her father shot her a concerned glance as he stood up then reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma…" he began softly, but whatever else he was about to say was drowned out by the sudden rushing in her ears when Robin moved away and she got her first good look at the unconscious form at her feet.

She swore her heart stopped for a moment only to resume again seconds later, the beat a harsh staccato rhythm in her chest as she whispered the name of the man lying prone before her.

The man she'd crossed worlds to find.

"Killian."

**END CHAPTER 7**

**Always happy to hear your thoughts :)**


	9. Revelation

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the season opener on Sunday? Looking like a promising season ;)**

**Many apologies for the delay in this chapter. It's fairly long so I do hope that makes up for it somewhat :)**

**I haven't had time to reply to reviews for the previous chapter I'm afraid so I'd like to thank you all individually here for leaving such lovely comments and hope to resume replying personally for this chapter :)**

**So, thank you very much captainkillian-odonoghue, suckerfortruelove13, .12979431, erienne2, jeepgirl1973, phnxgrl, ThreeHeadedMonkey8, style28, Guest, Nouqueret, CaptainSwans-Tardis, AnironEndor, avasmom28681, Reader, Guest, LexieMcSteamy, addicted2memories, jessica, IAmShenanigans, daxx04, Twilighter424, CocoFandicoot, draedaws, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Orchfan, Lisa1972, Laura, , chlo and Sami-is-sweetheart.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Can you help him?"

Martha's urgently spoken words broke Emma out of her daze and she looked over at the women as if seeing her for the first time.

She'd all but forgotten about her…and the fact that Killian was injured. She was just so unbelievably relieved to see the pirate again that nothing else had mattered for a few scant seconds.

Now, though, everything came crashing back down around her as she remembered how the other woman thought he might die if he wasn't treated quickly.

She couldn't lose him now that she'd found him again.

Her gaze darted over his form taking in the pale skin and sheen of sweat that covered his brow. There was no obvious injury that she could see and she began to fear that it was something internal that they wouldn't be able to treat.

"Where's he hurt?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice as she swiftly moved over to the pirate and knelt down by him.

"Left shoulder," Charming supplied as he joined her, kneeling down on the opposite side of Killian's body. He gestured towards the woman standing at the pirate's feet and added, "Martha, here, told us he was hit by an arrow while they were escaping Gisbourne's guards a few days ago."

"He was so brave and it's my fault that he got hurt. He was protecting me," Martha explained before adding softly, "I've never had anyone do something like that for me before."

There was such an awe filled quality in the tone of her voice that it made Emma glance up at her and what she saw on the other woman's made her stomach fall.

Martha liked him. More than liked him judging by the tender way she stared down at the pirate.

Emma turned away and pushed down the wave of instant animosity towards the other woman that surged through her gut. Now wasn't the time to ponder about what might or might not be going on between the two. Now was the time to try and save Killian.

"If this happened a few days ago, why didn't you take him to a doctor before now?" she asked with a hint of accusation as she reached out with shaking hands and unfastened Killian's cloak. Her fingers brushed his neck and she frowned deeply at the betraying clamminess of his skin.

"I would have done but the guards pursuing us have been relentless," Martha replied defensively. Her voice broke a little as she continued, "There is a price on our heads and we've had to keep to the forest. We've hardly eaten or slept and he's also hurt his ankle which slowed us down as well. It's been terrible. I've never been so scared in my life and when he…when he collapsed I thought that he was…"

She broke off as tears started to roll down her cheeks and the prince immediately got up then went to her side and placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Charming told reassuringly as he shot Emma a pointed look, "Killian is a friend of ours too and we're going to do everything we can to help him."

"You know him?" Martha queried as her watery gaze flew back to Emma and her eyes suddenly narrowed in assessment.

The blonde nodded feeling her skin flush a little in contrition at upsetting the other woman. Looking back at Killian she pushed aside his cloak then slowly turned him onto his side so that she could see his wound. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw part of the shaft sticking out of his shoulder and glanced over at her father as he came to crouch down beside her.

"The arrows' still in there. It's probably what stopped him bleeding to death," Charming stated tersely.

Emma swallowed hard not even wanting to contemplate what might have been.

"He's burning up," she commented in concern then gently let him roll back to her before grasping his arm and saying, "Help me get his coat off."

Charming quickly got up then stepped over Killian's body and knelt down again before assisting her to haul him to a sitting position. The pirate's head lolled and she coaxed it to rest upon her shoulder, allowing herself a brief moment to relish the feel of his soft hair against her cheek even as she eased down the heavy leather being careful not to disturb the arrow.

"Robin, come and take these," the prince requested as he hefted the pirate up a little so that the archer could pull the coat and cloak away from underneath him.

"Now his waistcoat and shirt," Emma directed.

Her father quickly worked on the few metal fastenings as she held Killian tenderly in her arms and grimaced slightly at the heat that radiated off of him. They managed to divest the rest of Killian clothes with no extra damage, other than the holes the arrow had made, to his garments.

Once he was unclothed, they laid him back down on his front and took a good look at his wound. Surrounding the wooden shaft the skin was an angry red colour and that had spread outwards over his shoulder blade.

"It's infected," Charming said with an unhappy frown, "We need to get that arrow out. Now."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Emma snapped, looking at him helplessly.

"By using magic, Miss. Swan," came Regina's voice from behind her.

She twisted around to look at the brunette and shook her head.

"I don't know how," she began.

"Maybe not, but _I_ do," she replied as she stepped over and gestured at Charming to move away.

The prince did as he was bidden then Regina crouched down and held her hands out over the pirate's back. She gave Emma a pointed look and the blonde followed suit.

"Now, just try to relax and centre your emotions to concentrate on removing the arrow," the Queen advised before adding succinctly, "And think about who you're doing this for."

Emma glanced at Regina again then nodded and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and summoning her magic. Thoughts of Killian filled her mind, his gentle smile, his fathomless blue eyes, his parting kiss…

As her emotions began to surge, so did her magic and she could feel the power begin to whirl around inside of her. There were sudden gasps all around her but she kept her eyes tightly shut as she felt her fingertips practically go numb from the constant tingling.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina removed her hands and simply watched with a small knowing smile as the blonde eased the arrow out of Killian's back all on her own. Seconds later the redness of the infection began to recede then the wound itself began to close.

"You did it, Emma," said Charming, the wonder clear in his voice once the wound had completely healed.

The blonde's eyes flew open and seeing that he was right, she let her hands drop to her lap as a sudden wave of tiredness hit her. Using magic had been more draining than she'd expected but she still managed to direct a grateful smile at Regina.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Oh, don't thank _me_," the Queen said with a shake of her head as she stood up and took a step away, "I just watched. You healed him by yourself, Miss. Swan."

"I _what_?" she exclaimed dubiously, looking to her father for affirmation.

"It's true," he confirmed with a nod and a proud smile, "_You_ saved him, Emma."

"And burned our supper to a crisp at the same time," Regina added wryly as she gestured in the vague direction of the campfire.

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the charred remains of the rabbits that hung over still raging flames. Instinctually she held out her hand towards it and was even more shaken when the flames immediately died down to a more manageable level.

"Sorry," she apologised contritely but Robin waved it away.

"Don't worry, Hook's well being is of more import than a couple of rabbits I assure you. I'm certain some of the other traps that my men will have been sure to set will yield more game that we can cook," he told her confidently before turning to his men and ordering Gilbert to take Much to go and see what they could find.

Emma relaxed a little then looked back down at Killian and reached out to run a finger lightly over his now unmarked shoulder. She was still amazed that she'd been the one heal him. Her magic had never been that potent nor so easily conjured before and she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of trepidation at what that might mean.

"Let's turn him back over," her father suggested softly as he crouched back down opposite her.

Emma gave him a small smile and nodded. She'd think about the ramifications of her newfound power later. Right now she just wanted to see Killian open his eyes and give her one of his outrageous comments. She could almost hear him making some flirtatious remark about her using any excuse to unclothe him.

They rolled him over and she was relieved to note that his pallor had been replaced by a more healthier colour. His skin no longer felt as though he were in the grip of a fever and his breathing seemed even and steady as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she wondered aloud before adding worriedly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, he probably just needs to rest now," Charming surmised as he checked the other man over, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"I'll get another blanket," Robin offered thoughtfully.

Once the archer handed them a slightly rough woollen covering, Emma smoothed it over Killian's chest hoping against hope that her just her touch might somehow revive him. That he'd feel she was near and wake up but his lids remained closed and she had to fight the urge to just grab him and shake him until he awoke.

The sound of leather jostling had her look up and she frowned when she saw Regina holding Killian's coat and rifling through the pockets.

"This thing weighs a ton," she muttered with a frown as she ran a hand down the inside of the jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked in annoyance.

"I'm checking to see if he managed to obtain any of the things he was sent here to get," the Queen retorted, shooting a side glance at Martha, "He was in the castle so I assume that's what he went there for."

"And you can't wait until he's awake to ask him?" the blonde challenged, her aggravation growing as she continued to watch Regina rummage through the outer pockets.

"No," she replied curtly, then suddenly her eyes widened and she pulled out a small purple vial and held it aloft.

"What's that?" Emma queried when Regina stared at the small bottle with a frown.

"I don't know," she admitted, letting the coat fall to the ground in a heap as she continued to study the bottle, "It's not something I asked him to get."

She pulled out the stopper and peered inside then gave the neck a tentative sniff and wrinkled her nose at the lingering smell.

"There was definitely some kind of potion in there but whatever it was, it's gone," she continued in a bored tone as she put the stopper back in then let the bottle drop to the ground. She brushed off her hands as though they were dirty then suggested, "Maybe he used it to get into the castle."

"No. He didn't," Martha suddenly revealed quietly, drawing all eyes to her, "The cloak is what he used to get into the castle. It has…had the power of invisibility. I gave it to him after he came to me with a list," she paused and looked at Regina before continuing, "Yours, I assume, but I didn't have all that he required and so he took the cloak instead."

"So…you're a witch?" Regina commented as she gave the other woman an appraising look.

"I was until Gisbourne stole my power," she replied bitterly.

"How on earth did he do that?" the Queen asked in surprise.

"He has a jewel that drains magic," Martha explained.

Regina tensed at that then queried tersely, "A jewel that drains magic? Was it a large sapphire atop a long wooden pole?"

"Yes," the younger woman confirmed looking slightly baffled, "But...how did you know?"

Ignoring her question, Regina looked at Charming and Emma with a worried expression.

"That sounds like Myrddin's Staff," she told them unhappily. At their blank looks she let out a huff of annoyance then continued, "Myrddin was a wizard that lived many years ago. He made the staff in order to steal magic and become all powerful but the Dark One at that time stood against him and beat him through some kind of trickery. Everyone believed that the jewel was destroyed during their battle but it seems it wasn't and in the wrong hands it's a _very_ dangerous weapon. We need to get it as soon as possible or Gisbourne could destroy the Enchanted Forest…and everyone in it."

"If it's as powerful as you say then it's going to take more than just us few to deal with it," Charming stated grimly after a moment as he glanced around at the small band of fighters.

"I'm sure I can round up many who would be willing to rid this realm of Gisbourne," said Robin with a nod.

"Good, then first thing tomorrow we'll set out and do just that," the prince decided.

Just then Gilbert and Much returned carrying not two, but three dead rabbits between them. Their traps had been overflowing they stated and Regina eyed them with distaste as they sat down and proceeded to prepare the meat for supper.

"At this rate we won't get anything to eat until the morning. Maybe it'd be a good idea if I use magic to actually _help_ them cook their food rather than _ruin_ it," she commented archly then, after giving Emma a faintly accusing look, she walked away with Robin following closely behind.

Emma rolled her eyes but remained silent. At least Regina seemed to be talking to her with some minor degree of civility finally. She really didn't want to anger her any further. It was wiser to have the Queen on their side than not.

Charming gave his daughter a faint smile but she could see that the latest development was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Don't worry, we can do this," she told him confidently.

"I hope so," he replied with a deep sigh.

There was a sudden poof of magic from behind him and he turned just as Robin called out that supper was ready.

"We'd best go and eat," the prince advised albeit unenthusiastically.

Emma glanced down at Killian then back up at her father with a slightly hesitant expression.

"You go, I'll be there in a minute," she hedged.

"How about I just bring you something over?" he countered wryly, knowing that she wasn't about to leave the pirate's side for something as mundane as food even if the camp was only a couple of feet away.

"Thanks," she replied relieved that he hadn't tried to persuade her otherwise.

She watched him go then belatedly realised that Martha had stayed behind with her. As she turned her head to look at her a glint of something shiny caught her eye and she saw the purple vial lying on the ground near to Killian's coat.

She'd completely forgotten about it with Regina's revelation but now she'd been reminded she gazed at the younger woman with a faint frown.

"So, what was in that bottle Regina found?" she asked curiously, "I mean I'm assuming it was you that gave it to Killian since you knew that it wasn't anything to do with getting into the castle."

Martha glanced down at the vial then back at Emma and nodded.

"I did," she confessed looking more than a little uncomfortable as she continued haltingly, "It contained a potion…to make him forget."

"Make him forget?" Emma repeated as she slowly stood up. A tiny trickle of apprehension began to wend its way down her spine as she pressed, "Forget _what_?"

"Not a _what_…a _who_," Martha clarified then before the Saviour could respond she hurriedly added defensively, "If you had seen him when he came to me you'd understand. A person should not just be expected to endure that much heartache at another's rejection. I was only trying to help him."

Emma stared back at her in stunned silence. Swallowing hard she took an involuntary step back and drew in a deep breath in order to cling onto some vestige of control as she felt the now familiar tingling of her magic beginning to build.

She'd be lying to herself if she thought the person he wanted to forget could be anyone other than her. The way she'd treated him…

She took another step back, the urge to run filling her being as it always did when she was confronted with something she didn't want to deal with but then she looked down at the pirate and stopped. Taking in his almost serene features, she suddenly felt a determination like no other start to hum through her veins causing the turbulent magic within her to quickly settle and calm.

She'd come this far to find him and she'd be damned if she'd let this feeling they had between them end before they'd even had a chance to see where it could go.

If he didn't know her when he woke up then it would be just another obstacle she'd have to overcome…and she _would_ overcome it even though she knew it was going to be painful, because he'd done the same for her many, many times before.

What they had, even though they'd never acknowledged it aloud, was worth fighting for and Emma was nothing if not a fighter.

A sudden low groan from the pirate had her tensing up and it was with a mixture of the utmost joy and utter agony that she realised Killian was finally waking up.

He groaned again and she drew in a sharp breath as his head rolled to the side towards her then his eyelids fluttered open. He stared right at her then frowned and blinked a couple of times as though unsure of what he was seeing.

She remained completely still, hardly daring to even breathe, just allowing herself a moment to pretend that everything was right between them as she all the while braced herself for the hurt she knew was coming when he would undoubtedly turn away without giving her a backward glance.

Except he didn't.

Instead his expression cleared and was replaced with one of pure wonder as he murmured a word only loud enough for her to hear.

"Emma?"

**END CHAPTER 8**

**Please, as always, let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Understanding

**A/N: So sorry for the horrendous delay in posting this but I've had a crap week or so and really didn't feel like writing I'm afraid. Anyway, it's here now and it's a bit of a monster so I hope you stay with it and enjoy it :)**

**I've thanked all those that left a review personally where I can and in addition I'd like to also thank the following reviewers too: chloe, Julie, Guest, Twilighter424, chlo, Guest, Guset, Guest and levi.**

**And a big welcome to all the new followers and people who have favourited this as well :)**

**You're all fab! **

**CHAPTER 9**

The feel of rough, itchy material scratching at Killian's chest had been the first inkling that maybe, just _maybe_ what he was seeing was real.

Because when he'd first awoken and seen her standing there as he'd pushed away the last vestiges of sleep he'd been certain it was no more than a dream.

It had to be because as he'd stared at the vision before him he'd known that it couldn't be real.

_She_ couldn't be real.

So he'd remained still and had simply drank her in; revelling in the way she was bathed in a soft warm light that gave her an ethereal glow, highlighting her golden hair and lightly flushed skin. Her green eyes, usually so guarded, were for some reason he couldn't fathom shining with a mixture of joy and a fear that had made his heart lurch with concern.

More than anything he'd wanted to reach out and comfort her but he'd been too afraid to move even the slightest inch lest she'd disappeared all the more quickly.

That's when slowly, but surely, as he'd become more fully alert, he'd grown more aware of his surroundings. The low hum of voices nearby, the crackling of a fire, the irritating cover that he wanted to remove from his person…he knew he wouldn't experience those things if it were all but an illusion.

Which left one of two possibilities. Either he'd finally gone completely mad…_or_ he actually _was_ awake.

Naturally he leaned towards the latter and if _that_ were the case then it could only mean that…

Hope filled his heart and her name tumbled from his lips before he could even think to stop it.

"Emma?"

Just a whisper, just for _her_, just in case…because there was still the tiniest doubt that lingered that he could be wrong. That she was a mere hallucination brought on by his own desperate desires.

She didn't respond at first and as the moment stretched on he began to think that maybe he _had_ gone insane after all.

He was about to look away and curse himself for being all kinds of fool when suddenly, she took a step forward and a wondrous smile such as he'd never seen the like directed at him before graced her features.

"Killian," she breathed almost as quietly as he had done as though, she too, didn't want anyone else to hear.

The pirate was stunned, a myriad of emotions hitting him all at once, taking his breath away and leaving him feeling quite light headed. Joy, wonder, disbelief, shock…_love_ all combining together in a tumultuous mix that he attempted unsuccessfully to temper as it brought forth a multitude of questions that raced through his already reeling mind.

Why was she here?

Was it for her parents?

Had they asked her to come back?

Did she decide for herself?

Dare he hope it was for _him_?

She took another step forward and he quickly pushed himself up to sit, not even registering the fact that he was partially unclothed nor that his shoulder no longer hurt like the devil anymore. All he could see was Emma, all he _wanted_ was Emma so when another, albeit familiar, voice suddenly sliced through the night air, penetrating his dazed state it was like he'd suddenly been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Killian! You're awake!"

He jerked a little at the cry then saw Emma turn her head and watched her face fall before settling into a neutral expression. He drew in a deep breath to try and gain some equilibrium then followed her gaze and saw Martha coming towards him with a relieved smile plastered across her face. The shard of frustration that ignited in his veins at the young woman's badly timed interruption cut deep and it was all he could do not to tell her to go the hell away.

"I was so worried," she said as she dropped to her knees by his side and engulfed him in a hug.

He tensed in momentary surprise at her actions then quickly grabbed her arm and abruptly pushed her away from him with a frown.

"No need, I'm fine," he told her brusquely as he darted a glance in Emma's direction, trying to get a gauge on her reaction.

The blonde stared back at him impassively battling hard to get a handle on the flare of jealousy she felt. It was obvious from the way Killian had reacted that anything going on between the two of them was purely on Martha's part but that didn't stop her wanting to slap the younger woman anyway.

"Of course. I'm sorry," Martha apologised bowing her head at his blatant rejection.

He looked at her a moment then felt a pang of remorse for his previous annoyance. He hadn't meant to hurt her but he also wasn't blind and didn't want to encourage what he'd already begun to suspect was a developing crush she had on him. It was hardly her fault, or his, and she _had_ stayed with him when he'd been hurt.

He frowned slightly at that thought and drew his head back to look down at his left shoulder then rolled it back gingerly as he gritted his teeth in anticipation of the pain. When none came he reached around with his hand to double check then looked up in surprise and glanced at both the women seeking an answer.

"My wound…how has it come to be healed?" he queried.

"Emma did it," announced Charming matter-of-factly as he appeared at his daughter's side with a smile. Martha's shout had alerted him to Hook's rousing and he, Robin and Regina had all hurried over, "It's good to see you awake finally. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the pirate muttered automatically as he suddenly began to flounder emotionally.

In truth he was finding it all a bit too much.

Everyone was staring at him and he'd barely had time to process the fact that Emma was even there and now the prince was telling him that she had somehow _cured_ him. He couldn't help but feel as though he was the only one that had missed a very important plot detail in some bizarre theatrical he agreed to attend but couldn't remember turning up to.

He shook his head a little dazedly then looked up at Emma quizzically and queried in a dubious tone, "_You_ healed me? But…how?"

"With my magic, actually," she replied a little self-consciously.

"Your _magic?_" he echoed in surprise.

"Yeah, I…got it back," she revealed as she gave a shrug then looked down at her feet.

She braced herself for his inevitable question of _how_ it had happened and felt a twinge of guilt at knowing that she was going to have to skirt around the truth…for now at least. She wasn't ready to lay her heart on the line, especially in front of an audience, and that's what she _would_ be doing for she was under no illusion that the main reason her powers had returned was because of how she felt about _him_.

Killian noticed the embarrassed, almost guilty, air she had about her and his stomach dropped. Suddenly, in _his_ mind, everything clicked into place and the reason for her return became painfully clear to him.

It wasn't due to any change of heart over leaving her parents or even Storybrooke and most certainly not because of _him_.

It was because her power had returned unexpectedly and she'd no doubt felt the sense of duty that her mantle of being the _Saviour_ entailed.

He swallowed hard as the disappointment slammed into him. While he was glad that she had her magic back because he knew how much it was a part of her, the realisation of knowing she was there because she felt she _had_ to be was like a punch to the gut.

Unsure whether he should comment favourably on her newly restored powers as it was something he knew she'd seemed pleased to be rid of just a few weeks ago, he forced a tight smile to his lips and merely settled for a simple, "I see."

Emma looked up at him in surprise, a little taken aback at hearing what seemed to be displeasure in his voice. When he steadfastly refused to meet her gaze a ball of dread formed and settled low in her gut. Of all the things she'd imagined when she found him again, it had never occurred to her that he, the one person who had always encouraged and supported her magic, would be unhappy that she had it back.

Unable to look at her for a moment for fear that he would allow his inner discontent to show, Killian turned away in search of his clothing. He had belatedly become uncomfortably aware of the chilly night air…and the way Martha's gaze roamed avidly over his body.

"Well, now the niceties are over with, tell me, Hook, did you manage to locate those items that I asked you to get?" Regina asked stepping forward.

Killian found his shirt within reach then picked it up and nodded, relieved to have something else to divert his thoughts.

"Aye, they're in the bag," he replied shortly as he pulled the black garment over his head.

"What bag?" the Queen demanded with a frown.

He straightened up his collar then stilled and looked at her in concern for a second before Martha spoke up.

"_I _hid it to keep it safe," the young woman explained, "I knew it was of value and there were so many guards around that I didn't want them finding it. I can take you to get it if you like?"

"No, it can wait until the morning," Charming interjected firmly, "Right now I think it's wise that we all have something to eat and get some rest."

Regina opened her mouth to object and even though his mind was still in turmoil, Killian couldn't help but smirk a little when she abruptly shut it again as Robin concurred with the prince.

"I agree. A few more hours won't make any difference. My men are keeping watch tonight and it would be prudent to obtain the bag when it's light."

The Queen gave the archer a look that would have made lesser men quake in their boots but he merely stared back at her unmoved until she finally turned on her heel and stalked away. The thief raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily before giving the other's a brief smile and trailing after her.

Killian watched them go then threw off the blanket from his legs and attempted to rise so that he too could head over to the camp and get some food. As soon as he tried to push himself up however, his ankle gave way and he sank back down heavily onto his rear with a muttered curse.

He tried to rise again but Emma crouched down and laid one hand on his leg and another on his shoulder effectively stilling his movements as he tensed.

"Don't move. Let me take a look at your leg," she ordered, her face alight with concern.

She recalled Martha saying that he'd also injured his ankle and it appeared to be more serious than she'd imagined.

"It's nothing, just a sprain," he retorted dismissively, trying hard not to react to her touch that practically seared him through his clothing.

"You better let her take a look just in case," Charming advised, "There's still some things to fill you in on and we need you fit and able to fight. I think we've got a hell of a battle coming."

The pirate saw the gravity in the other man's eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he commented wryly, "Oh, by all means, make me well again just so that I have the chance to get killed. Makes perfect sense."

The prince rolled his eyes at Killian's levity then noticed Emma giving him a distinctly pointed look. Her gaze moved to Martha where she was still knelt at the pirate's side and her father gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before holding out his hand to the young woman.

"Let's leave them to it and go and get something to eat, shall we?" he proposed with a smile.

"Aye, that sounds like a good idea, lass," Killian endorsed when it seemed as though she might object, "You need to keep up your strength."

"Of course," she agreed curtly as she shot Emma a frosty glare. She'd caught the exchanged look between father and daughter and she wasn't happy.

The blonde merely raised her eyebrows and gave Martha an overly sweet smile in return that rapidly faded as the woman got up and walked off with Charming.

"She _likes_ you," Emma commented accusingly as she began tugging on his boot with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

He raised a brow at her tone but immediately rejected the notion that she was in anyway jealous and forced a smirk to his face. She wasn't here for him; he needed to remember that.

"As surprising as that seems, Swan, not everyone is as immune to my charms as _you_," he replied flippantly as he leaned forward to assist her in easing off his boot.

Their hands brushed, the light touch sending sparks of awareness coursing through her body as they both stilled then looked up at each other. Faces inches apart, Emma's breath caught audibly in her throat when she saw the flash of desire that burned bright in his azure eyes. Knowing he was as effected by the innocent touch as she lent her the nerve to lean towards him a little more.

Welcoming the familiar pull of the heady attraction that she'd always felt whenever he was near, she let her gaze drop purposely to his mouth. His tongue darting out to moisten his lower lip merely heightened her anticipation to taste him once more and her heart began to pick up its pace.

"Please, I think we _both_ know I was _never_ immune," she told him on a whisper.

"Really, Swan?" he replied after a beat, his voice as soft and alluring as hers at first then suddenly his tone hardened and with more than a touch of bitterness he demanded, "Then why did you make me promise not to try and see you again you when you left? It hardly tells a man that his affection is welcomed _or_ returned. Quite the contrary in fact."

His change in demeanour was so swift that it took Emma a long moment to fully comprehend what he'd said. Once she did, however, she reflexively drew back then watched in awkward silence as he reached out and yanked his boot off being careful to avoid any further contact with her.

She chanced a glance at him and it pained her to see a mask of indifference sliding into place on his normally open and honest features but, really, what did she expect?

She'd hurt him. Badly. Slammed a metaphorical door in his face seemingly without a backward glance. Of course it was going to take more than a little flirtation and the hint of a kiss to win back his trust.

Win _him_.

She was stupid…naïve to think otherwise.

In the past it was normally at times like these that she would ignore everything and move on. It was a lot easier to simply not talk about it. But if the last couple of days and the many weeks before had taught her anything, it was that she needed to change her ways.

Especially when it came to loved one's.

She'd already started to do that with Henry and also with her parents to a certain extent but now she had to do it for Killian as well.

For too long she'd closed herself off, not only from other people but also from herself. Fearing to love, fearing to trust. But having been forced to face the very real possibility of never seeing him again she wanted, more than ever, to now let him in.

She just hoped it wasn't too late. That she hadn't pushed him so far away that she couldn't get him back.

Looking around she saw that everyone else was still eating their supper. Knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed for a little while longer, she took in a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"I'm sorry," she began apologetically as she turned back to face him, "I was scared and I ran. It's what I do. It's what I've always done because I didn't know what it felt like to have a real home or people I cared about enough to stay. Not until I left Storybrooke that is, and my parents and…_you_."

Killian looked at her in mild surprise. He had expected her retreat behind her walls as usual. He certainly wasn't prepared for her to offer an apology, let alone explain her actions to him.

"_Me_?" he repeated incredulously, just to be sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Yeah," she nodded with a soft smile, "That's why I came back. I missed everything…_everyone_."

Killian's heart began to thud in his chest at her words but before he allowed himself to get too hopeful there was still one thing he needed to clarify for his own peace of mind.

"Do you really expect me to believe that regaining your magic had nothing _at all_ to do with your decision?" he asked sceptically.

"Why would it?" she countered, confused at his question, "I only got it back after I returned," she explained before pausing and adding wryly, "at the cost of many, _many_ light bulbs."

"_After_ you returned?" Killian queried, wanting to be absolutely certain.

"Yes, why?" she answered, then it slowly dawned on her, "Wait…you thought I only came back because of my magic, didn't you?"

"Well, it was a reasonable deduction considering the circumstances in which you left," he replied a trifle defensively.

Her gaze narrowed on him as another thought struck then she ventured hesitantly, "So…you're _not_ unhappy that I have my powers again?"

His eyes widened in surprise at that and he immediately shook his head.

"Whatever gave you that notion?" he asked looking quite aggrieved at her suggestion, "Your magic a part of _you_, Emma. How could I possibly be unhappy about _that_?"

If his words hadn't been enough to allay her fears, then the earnestness of his expression did and a huge wave of relief flowed through her body.

"Good," she replied simply and saw from recognition in his eyes that her choice of wording wasn't lost on him.

Killian couldn't hold back the reminiscent smile that lit his face when he thought of the last time he'd heard her say that to him. It had been a confirmation of her accepting his feelings then and by all the Gods he was going to take it to mean the same thing now.

For the first time since he'd found her again in New York, the pirate felt a seed of cautious optimism that _maybe_ it would work out between them after all.

Emma smiled back at him then saw a flicker of pain cross his features as he suddenly shifted his leg. She'd almost forgotten about his ankle and quickly looked down to check it out. There was a mass of purple and yellow bruising not to mention obvious swelling and she began to be concerned that maybe he'd broken it.

"I guess I'd better fix you," she muttered absently as she ran gentle fingers over his foot and ankle trying to ascertain if there was any more serious damage.

"I'm not a dog, Swan," he retorted dryly.

She looked up and saw the amusement shining in his eyes then gave him a mock reproachful glare.

"Just keep still," she ordered lightly and closed her eyes.

She could feel his gaze settle upon her and used the knowledge as she focussed inwards then held out her hands over his ankle.

Killian watched her brow crease as she concentrated on her magic then felt a sudden tingling warmth spread out from his foot and travel up his leg. A small, proud smile tugged at his lips when he saw the bruising rapidly fade and swelling recede leaving his foot feeling as good as new.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're bloody amazing, Swan," he stated with quiet awe as he flexed his foot a couple of times.

"Maybe you just bring out the best in me," she countered with a smile as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Killian huffed out a soft laugh then looked away and scratched self-consciously behind his ear as colour flared high on his cheeks at her words.

"I think I'm more the type to bring out the worst," he muttered self-depreciatingly.

"You do that too on occasion," the blonde conceded ruefully earning another, slightly less forced laugh from the pirate.

She watched him lean forward then grab his boot and put it back on before looking up at her again. They stared at each other for a moment, smiles gradually fading as the ever present attraction between them flared into life.

There were still so many things she needed to talk to him about, still so many feelings to work through but as she stared into his loving gaze all she could think of was the moment and how much she'd just _missed_ him.

Killian held his breath when he saw Emma move towards him and her gaze drop to his mouth. She paused briefly, her eyes suddenly seeking out his with a trace of uncertainty lurking in their depths and he gave her a small, reassuring smile telling her without words it was all right. That this time he wasn't going to deny her; deny them both.

He would only be that kind of a fool once.

When her lips finally touched his it felt like coming home as he squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the heady sensations she never ceased to evoke within him. His hand found its way to the back of her head and cupped it gently just as he felt her fingers rake through his hair, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

It was slow and tender and just that little bit demanding, a reconnection of two wounded souls that had found each other again…and it was all over far too quickly for his liking.

He opened his eyes as she pulled back slightly and slid his hand around to cup her cheek unable to quite relinquish all contact just yet.

"We'd better get some food," she said, obviously struggling to catch her breath.

It was the furthest thing from an endearment he could imagine but just hearing how much she'd been affected by their kiss warmed his heart nonetheless. He knew there would come a time for them to sit down and talk but he was mindful enough of their current situation to know that it certainly wasn't there or then however much he wanted to do so.

It had been a good moment and for once they'd both taken it while they had the chance.

"Aye, that's probably wise, love," he replied with a smile as he let his hand fall from her face.

Emma smiled back then stood up and brushed down her jeans while he pushed himself up to stand next to her. When she straightened she surprised him by holding out her hand and looking at him expectantly.

He reached out and clasped it firmly feeling a sense of contentment come over him the like he hadn't known…_ever_. Then together, they walked over to join her father and the rest of their friends.

Half shrouded in shadows, Martha sat apart from the rest of the group and surreptitiously watched Emma and Killian from under her lashes.

When she'd realised the pirate hadn't used the potion she'd given him she'd known it was going to make things a little trickier, but she was nothing if not resourceful.

She knew how to adapt.

Glancing down at the dry looking rabbit meat that lay on a poor excuse for a plate, she bit back a grimace then glanced around to make sure no one was watching. With a quick wave of her hand the food transformed into succulent moist chicken breast and she slowly began to eat.

As long as no one found out she still had magic, she'd be able to bring Gisbourne the person he wanted.

That's what he paid her extremely well for after all.

And she'd never failed him yet.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it? Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Huge thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter: erienne2, captainkillian-odonoghue, Nouqueret, Ana Cullen Pattinson, KELS B, CCM12345, Lisa1972, LexieMcSteamy, daxx04, CocoFandicoot, jdmusiclover, titoune1206, aninternetfriend, .12979431, style28, tnplh, Shelllee24, lauhall, Guest, guset and Laura.**

**So sorry I've not been able to reply personally but I've been away and thought you'd probably rather have a chapter sooner than a message from me!**

**So here it is...**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Rabbit, Milady?"

Emma looked up at Much's question and stared at the roasted meat he proffered without any enthusiasm. She glanced over at Killian seated at her side and he merely raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"Uh…yeah, thanks," she said with a nod and tried to hold back a grimace as the strong smell of the roasted game hit her nose.

The young man with a noticeable limp and earnest features grinned a little shyly at her before nodding his head in deference and hobbling back to his own seat.

Killian laughed softly and ate his own food, that had been handed to him by Robin, with gusto while Emma pushed hers around the plate.

"It appears that I'm not the only one with an admirer," the pirate commented low enough that only she could hear.

"Oh, please," she muttered with an unladylike snort.

Ignoring his amused laughter at her response her gaze strayed to the young woman he'd alluded to laying a few feet away.

Killian had gone and invited Martha to sit with them once they'd joined the rest of the group around the campfire. She'd refused saying that she was tired and the pirate had returned and imparted the news with a slightly unhappy look.

Emma could understand his concern. He no doubt considered Martha his responsibility especially after saving her, but now that she'd given away her feelings things were bound to be awkward between them.

The woman stirred and Emma looked away. Perhaps it would be a good idea if she spoke with her in the morning. Explain the situation between her and Killian, although she wasn't even completely sure herself exactly what they were yet, or what they were going to be.

She looked at the man beside her and felt a rush of emotion as he turned his head and gave her one of his gentle smiles. It was the one she knew was solely reserved for _her_.

"You okay, love?" he queried softly.

Hearing the familiar endearment sent another burst of feeling through her body and she wondered why she'd ever been so determined to keep him at arm's length.

"I am," she replied meaningfully.

His smile widened a little then he looked pointedly down at her plate before saying, "Best eat up or it'll go cold."

"Would that make it taste better?" she asked under her breath as she eyed the meat with distaste.

"Probably not," the pirate replied wryly.

She picked up the smallest piece of meat she could find then tentatively put it into her mouth. As she guessed, the flavour was too strong for her and seeing that the pirate had already finished his, she handed him her plate.

"I think I'll pass," she decided then picked up a cup of hot tea that Wat had placed at her feet and took a long sip. Killian looked as though he wanted to object but she added casually, "I had something at Mom's before I came here. I'm good."

It was the offhanded way she said it that struck the pirate the most. As though she'd been calling Snow, 'Mom', her entire life. As though she really _did_ mean it when she said she was back because she missed everyone…missed _him_.

He couldn't help but feel a modicum of relief even though he still wasn't completely sure what that meant in the scheme of things. Did she plan to make Storybrooke her home permanently or not? There was a part of him that didn't want to ask. Not that he was afraid of her answer exactly; more an attempt at delaying what he deep down thought was the inevitable.

His gaze roamed over her profile as he watched her drink her tea then trailed down to her neck where his eyes alighted upon the black scarf she wore.

_His_ black scarf if he wasn't mistaken.

He hadn't noticed it before, being so astounded that she was actually there his eyes had barely left her face, but now he made a mental note to ask her about it when they had a quiet moment. He'd dearly like to know where she found it and, more specifically, why she was wearing it. He knew of her penchant for sporting tokens to remember people important to her that had done both good _and_ bad things in her life and he wondered which category he'd fallen into when she'd donned his neckwear.

She looked over at him then as if sensing his perusal and he smiled tentatively at her before starting to eat the food she'd given him. She gave him a faintly quizzical look then their attention was drawn to Robin who began to speak.

"So, apart from him stealing people's magic, what else can you tell us of Gisbourne?" Robin asked his men, breaking the silence that had fallen over the small group.

"Well, he is as much an arse in this realm as he was in Sherwood," Gamble replied caustically. He was an older man with a gruff voice and demeanour to match.

"While that's true, I believe Robin would be more interested to know that he has an army of guards at the castle making it nigh on impossible to get in," Gilbert spoke up in a clipped voice. He gave Gamble a disapproving glare before glancing at both Regina and Emma then adding, "And I apologise on behalf of my grouchy friend for his language."

"No need. Really," Emma assured the well spoken, raven haired man with a brief smile.

"Speak for yourself," Regina muttered with a frown.

Seeing that both Emma and Gamble shot the Queen a narrowed look, Robin took it upon himself to diffuse the situation.

"Perhaps we best leave this discussion until the morning when we're all feeling a little more…refreshed," he suggested lightly.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea," Charming agreed dryly as he got up and looked around for a blanket.

The rest of the group followed suit while Wat went off into the forest to keep first watch.

If the prince had any qualms at Emma laying her blanket down next to Killian's like it was the most natural thing in the world he certainly never showed it in his quiet, "Goodnight you two."

Surprised, the pirate could only mumble something vaguely similar in return before settling himself down on his back as Emma lay down on her side facing him.

"Night, Killian," she said with a tired smile.

"Goodnight, love," he replied softly, a smile of his own lifting his lips as her hand sought out his and clasped it tight.

The blonde let out a long sigh. She hadn't realised until that moment just how exhausted she felt. The emotional turmoil of the past few days had definitely taken their toll but despite her physical tiredness, her mind just couldn't shut down. She shifted a little then let out another sigh. There were so many things she wanted to talk about, so many questions she sought answers to, but one in particular was niggling at her far more than any other.

"It's obvious you have something you wish to say, Swan," the pirate suddenly commented in a low voice, "What is it?"

Emma tensed, unsure whether she really wanted to have this conversation now whilst contrarily knowing that she wouldn't be able to rest until she did.

"I saw the vial," she finally confessed in a hushed voice.

Killian turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide and glittering in the reflection of the nearby fire.

"And did Martha tell you what it was for?" he queried just as quietly.

She nodded and it was his turn to let out a heavy sigh.

"You didn't drink it," she stated softly.

"No," he confirmed, staring right back at her.

"Were you tempted?" she asked so faintly that he could barely hear her.

"Yes," he replied honestly after a moments pause.

He heard her breath catch and gave her hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. She was silent for a moment and he thought that maybe she'd wouldn't speak of it any further but then she ventured hesitantly, "So...why didn't you?"

"Because I wouldn't have missed knowing you for the world, love," he revealed on a whisper.

He said it in such a matter-of-fact way as though he thought she must already know that, that it drew forth a whole new level of regret over her thoughtless and if she were honest, completely panicked actions when she'd left.

"But I hurt you," she said unhappily.

"Aye, you did," he agreed with a nod, "but I'd still rather have _those_ memories than none at all. You gave me a reason to want to be a better man again, Emma. That's not something I'll _ever_ willingly forget."

She stared at him in wonder. A few months ago his words would've been too much, evoked feelings that she wouldn't have wanted to deal with but now…now she felt ridiculously happy and so incredibly grateful that even after she'd pushed him away so entirely, this man had still refused to give up on her.

Impulsively, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered when she drew back.

"It's _I_ that should be thanking _you_," he murmured with a small smile.

Emma smiled in return and shook her head then settled down on her side again. The pirate eyed her for a second then decided that as it seemed they were being open with each other he might as well ask a question himself.

Bringing his other arm around, he slowly lifted up one end of the material with his hook then let it slide off the smooth metal before asking nonchalantly, "Is that mine?"

Instinctively her hand rose to the fabric and fingered it gently as she nodded.

"I found it in your room," she explained a little self-consciously, "When my parents said you were late coming back, I thought, maybe, that you'd decided…not to. I went to Granny's to see if you'd left anything there, but apparently you travel light. _Really_ light. This was on the floor of your wardrobe and it reminded me of the beanstalk…and _you_…so I…"

She trailed off a little embarrassedly and shrugged as she gazed down at the material and fiddled with one end.

Killian heard the note of pain in her voice and it didn't take him long to work out what she'd left unsaid. A slight frown marred his features as he was struck with a sudden image of her fruitlessly searching his room. He had little in the way of belongings, even more so now that he no longer had the Jolly Roger, so the fact that she'd actually even found the scarf was little short of a miracle not to mention bloody minded determination.

Without giving it a second thought, he raised their joined hands to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back of hers. She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times at the romantic gesture then the pirate lay their hands down between them again and remarked softly, "I'm glad that you also did not want to forget."

Emma's mouth dropped open a little at his words then she slowly smiled and nodded her head.

Silence fell over them as they simply looked at each other then Emma unexpectedly gave a large yawn as a wave of tiredness crashed over her. It seemed that now she'd spoken to him her mind was finally allowing her to relax.

"Time to sleep," Killian concluded in mild amusement as she yawned again.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she acquiesced with a sigh.

The pirate watched her settle down then close her eyes and found himself unable to look away, not wanting to miss a single minute of her being there.

"Are you planning on watching me _all_ night?" she suddenly murmured sleepily, feeling his gaze upon her even though her own lids were still shut.

"Perhaps," he answered with low laugh.

"Well don't. Go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning," she muttered lazily causing his heart to miss a beat at her perceptiveness.

"As shall I," he assured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"I know," she mumbled before letting out another soft sigh.

Moments later her breathing evened out as the grip relaxed on his hand and he knew she'd finally fallen asleep. Only then did he allow himself to succumb to his own tiredness and join her in slumber.

On the other side of the camp, when she was sure that everyone was asleep, Martha opened her eyes glad that she could give up her own pretence of resting. She quickly glanced around just to be sure she wasn't seen then slowly got up and stealthily walked into the forest.

After a few yards she halted then held out her hands and spoke a quiet incantation. There was a rush of wind and a flutter of feathers then a raven appeared and came to rest upon her shoulder. She turned her head and whispered instructions then after a moment the black bird flew off into the night.

Martha smiled to herself then made her way back to the camp and lay back down again. Satisfied with knowing that the morning would bring Gisbourne what he most desired, she soon joined the rest of the camp in sleep.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**Comments always very welcome as long as they're not flames! Thank you :)**


End file.
